Heroes
by Vegetas-Princess
Summary: [On Hiatus]Bulma is currently dating Vegeta, Goku is married to Chichi, and everything seems to be going fine. That is, until Goku finds out Vegeta's little secret, and why Bulma's been so withdrawn lately.
1. Wash away those years

Muwahahaha! It's me again! I'm here! ::dances around like an idiot:: You do know who I am, right? ::crickets chirping:: Um, well, I'll take that as a no. You should be ashamed of yourself! Go read The Vow, right this instant! tsk tsk tsk...Oh, you want to know why I'm here? Well, I've devised a new plan to take over the world! Oh, you dont wanna know about my plan? Well, I dont think I want to tell you much about my story. Except that Vegeta's a real meanie in this one. This is NOT for B/V fans, and I'm not posistive yet, but I dont think it's gonna be good for you G/CC lovers either. I may let you decide. You should really listen to the song while you read this chap, it kinda sets the mood perfectly, in my opinion at least.. Ok, I've rattled on for long enough. ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
  
Um, I said "ON WITH THE FIC!!" Oh, you mean I HAVE to put the silly thing in here? ::sigh:: Ok, whatever makes you happy. DBZ belongs to me, so does the song "wash away those years" by creed, and me only, no one else may use it, it's MINE!!!!! What's that? It's not mine? Well then, you're just not very fun at all. Now, let's try this again. ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1: Wash away those years  
Pairings: some mention of V/B and G/CC  
Rating: R (If you want to read the unedited version, go to http://www.vegetasprincess.com/Heroescover.html )  
Warnings: Rape, abuse, pretty much all the bad things that can happen in a chapter do  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I have to make one more interruption. THIS FIC CONTAINS RAPE SCENES! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'VE EVER HAD ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN TO YOU, OR IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY IT, IT IS IN NO WAY MY INTENTIONS TO CAUSE ANY HARM BY WRITING THIS FIC! Ok, now that I've gotten this off of my chest, ON WITH THE FIC!! (Is it just me, or is that getting rather repetitive?)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
~*She came calling  
One early morning*~  
  
  
  
She wept in the corner of what had lately become her resting place. The only place that she had at least a tiny bit of peace and serenity, and ironically enough, he was the one that gave this to her. Not intentionally, of course, but still he did. This corner had become sort of a refuge from the nightly terrors that she had come to endure. The pain, the suffering, all of that ended when she was shoved aside into this closet. And as the darkness hid the physical scars, it helped her push aside her emotional ones as well.  
  
Loud footsteps in the hall shook her from her reverie, and she struggled to quickly wipe the tears from her face, as they angered him even more. The steps stopped suddenly, and Bulma thought that perhaps he was too tired to worry with her tonight. That maybe, just maybe, he would leave her alone to her darkness and walk off on his own. Unfortunately for Bulma, that never happened. Just as quickly as the footsteps had disappeared, they reappeared again. This time they halted right outside the closet door. The door was yanked open violently, and she blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the light.  
  
He stood above her, his eyes glowing darkly with some animal desire. He reached out to her, as if to help her up. But like the rest of her delusions, that was not the case. He moved so quickly that she never saw the hand that flew towards her, nor did she hear the sickening thud as her weak body slammed into the concrete wall behind it. The smirk on his face never faltered as he collected her, and walked down the hall toward their bedroom.  
  
  
~*She showed her crown of thorns*~  
  
  
As unceremoniously as possible, he dumped her battered body onto the bed, and proceeded to undress. His eyes never leaving the crumpled form of what had once been a gorgeous woman. He smirked as he looked over his "handiwork" as he would call it. Bruises formed a necklace of sorts around her pale neck, the ugly black and blue marks showing clearly on her milky skin. The remains of a black eye on the left side of her face shown yellow and green in the pale bedroom light, but still her could see the beginnings of yet another shiner not yet fully developed.  
  
Growing decidedly impatient, he shook the sleeping woman vehemently, causing her to cry out in protest. All that earned her was a swift punch in the side, and a bout of coughing as she fought to keep what little food she was allowed down. Upon seeing where she was, she tensed slightly, as if in painful apprehension of the things to come.  
  
"Ah, so you've decided to join me, how kind of you!" He mocked in her direction, his voice dripping with sacrasm. "So, now, tell me pet, are you going to be good for me, or will I have to make you?"  
  
  
~*She whispered softly  
To tell a story*~  
  
  
Normally this woman would never have been spoken to in such a manor, but she seemed to shrug it off as if it were nothing. Just something that had been told to her by the man that loved her and took care of her. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
"Yes sir..Vegeta..." She sighed to him before falling into the comforting darkness that welcomed her. Thankfully, the next few hours were nothing but a blur to her, painful, but for the most part, the memories were brief, and she hardly remembered them five minutes later. She vaguely remembered something about never questioning the motives of a Saiyan, and then a searing pain across the small of her back, but thankfully, kami had smiled on her, and she knew nothing more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Look, I'm telling you ChiChi, it's not like Bulma to be running around like a zombie all of the time! You know I'm right! Why can't you just admit it?"Goku screamed to his wife.  
  
"All I know Goku, is that if you spent half as much time worrying about your family as you do BULMA, then we wouldn't fight half as much as we do. Bulma has her own husband, let HIM take care of HER! It's none of YOUR concern what she does? UNDERSTOOD?" She shot back, the venom apparent in her voice.  
  
"Dammit ChiChi! Why can't you listen to me on this one? It's not normal! For Christ sake I've known her longer than I've know you even! She's my best friend! I cant sit by and watch something destroy her without even knowing what it is! Why can't you just understand that? You know there's no talking me out of this, so why do you even bother?"  
  
  
~*About how she had been wronged*~  
  
  
"Do what you want Goku! It's not like you ever cared about what I think anyway." ChiChi threw her hands up in the air as if to signal defeat to the gentle Saiyan, but when she turned around, there was no one there.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku teleported outside of Bulma's bedroom, and upon looking through the window, he turned to leave, when something made him turn to look again. Goku had never been a peeping tom, and watching his friends make love was something he had never even thought about doing, but then again, he had never seen something that looked so utterly wrong.  
  
Vegeta thrust into her widly, moaning and grunting the whole time, but it wasn't his body, or his voice that bothered Goku, it was his hand. It lay tightly wrapped around Bulma's throat, cutting off most of her much needed air supply. Her face shone a deep shade of purple, and her eyes had begun to roll back into her head.  
For a moment, it looked to Goku like what might have been a kinky sex game of some sorts, until Vegeta let go of her throat, and raised his hand back, only to bring it back down across Bulma's face.  
  
  
~*As she lay lifeless  
He stole her innocence*~  
  
  
Goku facevaulted for a moment before regaining his composure, his anger reaching it's limits. Before He even knew what he was doing. He had slammed into Vegeta, knocking him off of Bulma, who just laid there staring at the ceiling.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! If you EVER so much as lay a finger on her again, I'll hunt you down like an animal! Do you understand me?" Goku screamed, his hair taking on the ever familiar golden glow of the super saiyan.  
  
"Turn around and walk away Kakarot, this is none of your concern. This concerns only me and MY mate, so take the hint, and show yourself out." Vegeta spat back at him, taking on his trademark stance, despite his obvious lack of clothes.  
  
"Come on, I thought you knew me better than that Vegeta! I'm giving you to the count of ten to get out of here, or I will NOT hesitate to kick your ass, do you understand me? One, Two, Three..." Goku was cut off by Vegeta's laughter.  
  
"You? Kick my ass? I assure you Kakarot, it would definately be the other way around."  
  
  
~*And this is how she carried on*~  
  
  
"six, seven, eight, nine, TEN. I warned you Vegeta, but you just couldn't leave well enough alone, now could you? You're more like Frieza than I ever could have imagined Vegeta. I give you a chance to live, and you take it as a game. Not this time, Prince Vegeta." The sarcasm dripped from his voice as he nearly spat the final words from his mouth.  
  
"Tell me Kakarot, does this human woman really mean that much to you? So much that you would rebel against your heritage And your prince? Can you honestly tell me that this WHORE means more to you than your life?" Vegeta questioned him.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, she means more than my life, and for that matter she means more to me than YOUR life as well. And if you EVER call her a whore again, I'll personally make sure YOU know how she feels right now ten fold, understood? This is your last chance Vegeta. Walk away from here now, and never look back, and I wont be forced to hurt you. But if you ever so much as look at her again, I'll kill you slowly, and I'll make sure you feel the pain that you've given her. NOW, LEAVE! I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN VEGETA!"  
  
"If she means that much to you Kakarot, the so be it, you deserve the little bitch. Have fun, she's actually quite good in bed." With those final words, Vegeta took off through the window, leaving Goku behind to try to revive Bulma.  
  
It wasn't until he got closer to her that he noticed the full extent of her injuries. The bruises and cuts covered her body, and she looked as though she had lost twenty pounds or more.  
  
  
~*Well I guess she closed her eyes  
And just imagined everything's alright*~  
  
  
As he bent over to pick up her tiny form in his arms, she opened her eyes, and started to scream. Not expecting such a reaction, he took several steps back before catching himself, and rushing once again to her side.  
  
"Shh..Bulma..calm down...I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Shh.." Goku tried his best to comfort her.  
  
"Goku? Oh god, Goku, please, don't look at me...please. I can't stand for you to look at me like this. Please. Just leave me here. Please." She begged to him, trying her best to cover her battered and still naked body.  
  
"Is that really what you want Bulma? I can promise you that I won't hurt you, but you have to trust me." He said as he ran a hand gently across her face.  
  
"N..no don't leave me. Just turn around so I can put something over me, please." She replied as she calmed down  
  
"Tell me what you want, and I'll bring it to you. You don't need to get up, just lay there and let good ol Goku take care of you, k?"  
  
"Um, there's a robe in the closet in the hall, could you get that for me?"  
  
"Isn't that kinda a strange place for you to put a robe?" Goku asked, but shrugged it off and went to get the robe  
  
  
~*But she could not hide her tears  
'Cause they were sent to wash away those years*~  
  
  
Once Bulma was covered, Goku sat on the bed next to her, wincing as if he'd been struck when she scooted away from him. *just you wait Vegeta, your time will come. You'll have to pay for what you've done to her. I can promise that* He reached his hand out to her, and she flinched, as if bracing herself for the inevitable harsh contact that was to follow.  
  
"Bulma, look at me. I'm not going to hurt you. I would NEVER hurt you. I dont expect you to trust me yet, but at least promise me that you'll try. Deal?" Goku practically begged her.  
  
"Oh Goku, I'm so sorry. It's just...I..I'm sorry. I'll try. I promise." She tried her hardest to smile.  
  
"OK, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's get you outta that bed and go see Korin, shall we? Maybe we'll get lucky and he can give us a senzu bean. That'll get you to feeling better in no time, k babe?" Once he realized that he'd let the "babe" part slip, he turned an embarassing shade of red. Luckily for his part, Bulma was looking out the window, so she didn't seem to notice.  
  
  
~*My anger's violent  
But still I'm silent*~  
  
  
In a matter of seconds they were standing in front of Korin, Bulma snuggled comfortably into Goku's warm chest, and the saiyan looking strangely content.  
  
"Someone wanna tell me what the hell's going on here?" A stunned Yajirobe asked Goku rather impatiently.  
  
"Bulma's been hurt, I need a senzu bean, any chance that I might find one here?" Goku asked in return  
  
"Well, This IS where Korin grows his beans, so yeah, I would say this should be a pretty good place to look, duh." Yajirobe shot back, his asshole-like demeanor shining through the entire time  
  
"I don't have time to sit here and chit chat, do you have a bean, or not?" Goku asked, beginning to grow impatient.  
  
"Yeesh,. hold your horses. Jeez Bulma, what happened to you? You look like you got into a fight with Vegeta and lost." It was meant as a joke, but it hit closer to home than anyone could ever have guessed.  
  
"Here Goku, this is the last of em. You guys are so hard to keep fit, you know that? You take care of her, Goku." Was all that he said before making his way back to sit in front of the TV.  
  
"Thanks Korin, and I will." With that, Goku teleported them back to capsule corp, where Bulma ate the Senzu bean.  
  
  
~*When tragedy strikes at home  
I know this decadence Is shared by millions  
Remember you're not alone  
For we have crossed many oceans  
And we labor in between  
In life there are many quotients  
And I hope I find the mean*~   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There now, that wasn't so bad, now was it? Hope not. Tell me what you think, but before you start flaming me saying things like "vegeta would never do something like that!" or "vegeta is soooooo ooc" I know I know I know I know. But seriously, let's think about it. How many times has Yamcha been made out to be something worse than this? More than I can count. And even though I can't count very high, you still get the point. I DO however want constructive critism, don't tell me that my story sucks, tell me why it sucks. The next chap should be out soon. Till then...BUH BYE!!!!!!! ::waves ecstatically::  
  
  



	2. My time has come

Ok, ok, since no one threw things at me, or told me to roll over and die, I'll assume that the first chap wasn't too bad, huh? Hope not, at least. Like I said before, Vegeta is not a nice person in this fic, although, to tell you the truth, I'm really not sure if Vegeta's ever really a NICE person, but that's beside the point. In case you didn't figure it out in the first chapter, this is an a/u. And no, there is no Trunks...YET. There will be...later...much later. I promise. (hides from the trunks fanatics) Oh, and I realized that I had Vegeta fly off with no clothes on in the last chap, I decided to leave it, cuz after all, even a depressing fic needs a bit of humor, right? Ok, now that I've run my mouth about everything, let's get on with it, shall we?  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, dont own it, never will, don't sue. There, that just about covers it, huh?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Heroes  
Chapter 2: my time has come  
Pairings: it's a supwise!!! :)  
Warnings: some mention of rape, suicide, angst, but not as much as there was in the last chap, this has lots of happy stuff in it, not to mention a touch of lime, just a touch, mind you.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*It's too far*~  
  
  
  
Bulma stepped out of the scalding hot stream of water and into the spacious bathroom. She wiped the fog from the mirror and examined herself there, gasping at what she saw. The black eye was clear now, an ugly mixture of black and blue. And her "necklace" of bruises covered her neck, making it swollen, and nearly impossible to swallow. The side of her stomach was swollen and tender, and she winced when she accidentally hit it with her arm. A knock from outside shook her from her thoughts, and she turned to the door, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"H..hello?" She called out, her fear apparent in her voice.  
  
"Bulma? How ya doin in there?" Goku's cheery voice came back to her. Making it nearly impossible for her to hold in her sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah Goku, I'm ok. I just..I can't believe this is happening, you know? I really don't know what I did to piss him off like I did. I mean..Hell, I don't know what I mean."  
  
"Hey, get dressed, and we'll go for a walk, and you can talk to me about it, ok? Have you got your clothes in there? Or do you need me to get ya something?" He asked her, his concern apparent.  
  
"No, I've got it. I'll be out in just a minute, ok?" She called as she turned back around to face herself in the mirror. She dried her hair, and left it down to cascade around her shoulders. She tried her best to cover her bruises with her makeup, but the black eye still shined through brightly.  
  
  
~*It's too fast*~  
  
  
She pulled on a pair of zana-di jeans, and a baggy gray sweatshirt before putting on her blue adidas running shoes. A pair of sunglasses completed her outfit, not to mention the fact that they covered her black eye nicely.   
  
When she walked out, she kept her head bowed down, strictly out of habit, causing her to nearly run over Goku.  
  
"Hey, you look great! Seriously, you do." He complimented her.  
  
"You don't think it's too much? I mean, I can change if you want me to. I dont' mind." She said back, keeping her head down all the while.  
  
"Huh? Why would I want you to change? I just told you that you looked great, and I meant it. As a matter of fact, you're not dressed up enough if you ask me." He told her jokingly,  
  
"OH! Sorry, I'll go change! Really, I'm sorry. Just gimme a minute." She turned to walk back into the bathroom.  
  
"Woah! Wait wait wait! I was joking Bulma. You don't need to change. Now, how about that walk? I know a great place, if you don't mind a little bit of a hike, that is. It's really gorgeous."  
  
"Ok, I could use a change of scenery. To tell you the truth, I can't really stand to be here right now. And walking might help me out a bit." She told him, lifting her head slightly to look at his face.  
  
  
~*It's to quick*~  
  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving or we'll never make it before sunset." Goku shooed her out the door, before taking one more look around the room that had been her dungeon for so long. He shook his head and sighed before shutting the door and walking outside to find Bulma.  
  
"Um, I know this is going to sound strange, but what day is it? I haven't seen the sun in what seems like forever. As crazy as that might sound." Bulma glanced around the large yard in front of her, before settling her eyes on the tall Saiyan next to her.  
  
"That doesn't sound crazy. It's Saturday. And what do you mean you haven't seen the sun? Your room has windows in it. What'd he do? Not let you look out?" Goku asked, genuinely stumped  
  
"Saturday? No way! What happened to last week? Did I just sleep through it or something?" Bulma looked around her once again, before raising her hand to rub her neck slightly. "I thought that bean was supposed to heal me, if that's the case, then why does it still hurt?"  
  
"Well, then senzu beans help you recover your energy so that your body heals faster. Any bruises you have should be gone within a day or so, as opposed to the normal week, and any pain should be gone within an hour or two. Unfortunately, they take a different of amount of time on everyone. Now, walk, or am I going to have to carry you all the way?" He bent over as if to pick her up, seemingly oblivious to the blush that stained her cheeks.  
  
  
  
~*It wont last*~  
  
  
"No, I think I'll walk." She took off at a brisk pace ahead of him, as if to show him that she could, in fact, take care of herself.  
  
"Well then, awesome. But, just one thing, do you think you'd mind if we walked in the right direction? Cause it's gonna take a LOT longer to get there if we go that way, like we'd have to walk around the world long. And IF we have to do that, I don't think we'll make it to where I'm going before sunset, and I reallllly wanna see the sunset. So, let's go this way, k?" Goku blurted in one long breath, his face turning a slight shad eof blue before he got it all out.  
  
"Um, ok, I suppose we can do that...Um, if I tell you something, you promise you'll listen, and you won't get mad? Please?" She practically begged him, tears welling up in her blue eyes.  
  
"Of course I'll listen, that's something I'm good at. Yep yep yep. Soooo...start talking." He replied cheerfully  
  
"Vegeta...Vegeta got mad at me one day, and he hit me, nothing major, you know, I just crossed the line, and so he smacked me. That was the first time he had ever hit me, and it hurt like hell, so I was really careful not to piss him off like that again. One day he came inside, and I had been really sick, so I hadn't made his dinner. He hit me again, only this time I tried to fight him back. HE said something about putting me in my place, so he shoved me into the closet, and locked me in. I guess he figured that as long as I was scared of him, then he had control over me, so he would hit me for the smallest little things, and then he would lock me in the closet without any food or water for what seemed like an eternity. It got to the point where it was like he couldn't even look at me without getting mad, so he used to beat me almost to death, then he would lock me in the closet for a day or so just so that he could do it again. I guess that was where he got his sense of power from. Kinda like you get yours from helping the people you love. Well, he gets his from hurting them. That's the best explanation I can think of at least." She turned to Goku, only to find him right behind her, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
  
~*Its not right,  
but it's not wrong*~  
  
  
"Is that what you think? You think that's love? Bulma, you're smarter than that. Vegeta doesn't love you! Someone who loves you could never do this to you! I mean, I can hardly stand ChiChi sometimes, but I could NEVER touch her like that. Look at your face Bulma. I don't care what you did to him, I can guarantee that it wasn't anything to deserve that. That's not love Bulma, that's fucking sick." HE nearly shouted at her, before he caught himself and lowered his voice  
  
"But, if he didn't love me, then who will? He was my last cance in this world, Goku. I don't know if I could ever stand to be around another man. Not like that anyway. It gives me chills just thinking about it. I think he probably would have killed me today if you hadn't shown up, and to tell you the truth, I was hoping he would. somethings are just too painful to have to endure for too long Goku, that was one of them, and now everytime I close my eyes I still see him. I don't think that's ever going to go away. I wish you would have just let me die. That's what I wanted. I want to die. I want to stop hurting, I want to be somewhere that it doesn't hurt anymore. And you took that away from me, you didn't mean to, but you did." Bulma replied, her tears falling freely now.  
  
  
~*Theres no time, move along  
But I've come much to far,  
and I know whats in my heart*~  
  
  
"What? You don't want to die Bulma, believe me, it isn't everything it's cracked up to be. It hurts more than anything to see the people you love sad because of you. It nearly broke my heart to see you all cry when I died. It hurt so much to know that I had caused so much pain. That's something that you don't want Bulma, believe me."  
  
"No one would cry for me Goku, I'm just another woman that was too weak to protect herself from her husband. I don't even deserve to be here. And stop giving me that look, name one person that would be truly sad that I was gone, Goku, just one." She shouted to him, her bottled up emotions from the past week overwhelming her.  
  
"Are you that blind Bulma? I would be sad, hell, I'd be downright crushed. And you'd have to be blind or stupid not to see that. You're my best friend Bulma. You always have been, and you actually think that I wouldn't be sad that you were gone? Jeez, what do you take me for? A monster? I'd miss you so much that ChiChi would probably leave me because of it." He added thelast part with a grin.  
  
  
~*And I know, what I feel  
I can tell when it is real*~  
  
  
"Yeah, you'd be sad, but you'd have ChiChi to take care of you, and soon you'd forget all about me. I'm not important Goku, I can't fight, all I can do is sit back and watch you guys risk your lives to save us. Let's just face it Goku, I'm just one of those people who's expendable in this world." She turned away from him for a split second, before feeling herself being lifted into the air. "Ack! Put me down! You know I'm terrified of heights! Besides, I thought we were walking to some secret spot or something." Bulma pointed out as she buried her head into his muscled chest.  
  
"No, no more walking today. You need to see this now. It'll show you what I mean. Just hold on tight, and don't look down, ok?" He told her before unconciously pulling her body closer to his.  
  
"ACK! What'd you have to bring me so high up for? There's gotta be a better way to get there than this." she screamed to him, her cries sounding slightly muffled from where her head laid against his shirt.  
  
"Jeez Bulma, I told you not to look down...And nope, sorry, there's no other way to get there that I know of, we have to fly." He let a small smile cross his face as he felt her tiny muscles relax against him.  
  
  
~*It's ok, be afraid  
Its alright*~  
  
  
They landed a few moments later inside of what looked to be a small canyon with a large waterfall cascading down the side. The waterfall dumped into a aprkling clear lagoon, and it was all Bulma could do to keep from jumping in head first at the sight of it.  
  
"So, you like?" Goku asked her upon seeing the childlike wonder on her face when they landed.  
  
"Gee, how'd you guess?" She shot back at him. "ChiChi must love this place. I mean, the water's so clear, and...it's just plain beautiful!"  
  
"ChiChi's never been here. As a matter of fact, you're the first person I've ever shown this to. And don't laugh at me, but I've got something to show you, keep in mind that it's been there since I was like 12 though, ok? He took her by the hand and led her to a small clearing where a lone tree stood. Engraved into the trunk of the tree were the letters S.G. -N- B.B. inside of a large heart.  
  
"AWW...That's so sweet. Did little Goku have a crush on me?" she teased and pinched him on the cheek, only causing Goku to turn even redder  
  
"I..um..well...um..yeah, I did..heh." Was all he could manage to stutter out from his embarassment.  
  
  
~*You just take that fear, turn it in to your strength  
It's called life, and thats why we're here*~  
  
  
"Ok, you're right, I do feel better now, I just wish you would have told me that then Goku, who knows, maybe we would have ended up together instead, wouldn't that have been something?" She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his red face, that seemed to grow brighter every minute.  
  
"Yeah, we could've saved ourselves a whole lotta trouble, huh? Heh heh. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a swim, care to join me?" He asked her, changing the subject from him as fast as he could.  
  
"Actually, that does sound good, but there's only one problem, you forgot to tell me to bring anything with me to swim in, so I guess I'm outta luck, you go ahead though, I'll just watch you." She answered rather sadly.  
  
"Bah! Clothes are over-rated anyway. Strip down and hop in! I promise not to peek." Goku said kindly.  
  
"Um, Goku, I don't know if I should. I mean..um..I" She stuttered back at him, once again averting her eyes to the ground when she talked.  
  
"Hey, what was that whole conversation about just now? You're supposed to trust me Bulma, I won't hurt you, I promise, I just want you to swim with me, ok?" Goku appeared hurt by her sudden withdrawl from him, and then he shamed himself for it. *you're in this for her, not you. She needs your help, remember?* He reprimanded himself. "Aww jeez, sorry, I shouldn't try to force you into swimming Bulma, I'm just worried about you is all."  
  
  
~*Now I've come much to far, and I know whats in my heart  
And I know what I feel, and this time I know its real*~  
  
  
"No, actually, you're right. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. Besides, the water looks really good, just no peeking, ok?" Bulma sat still until he turned around and she quickly undressed and ran to the water's edge. She tested the water with her foot, and finding it suprisingly warm, she ran in. "Ok, I'm in, you can come in now. Goku was about to come in with his shorts on, but Bulma caught him before he could reach the water. "Uh uh buster, if i don't have the privelage of clothes, then neither do you. Now STRIP!" She laughed good naturedly before turning around to give him his privacy. She waited for a minute and still there was no sound of him coming into the water, but afraid that he was still undressing, she didn't turn around. Suddenly, something yanked her under the water, barely giving her enough time to suck in a quick breath before pulling her down. When she emerged, she glanced around a bit frightened, only to see Goku come up a few feet away.  
  
"Oh, sorry Bulma, didn't see you standing there." He laughed at her, before noticing that the water had washed away her makeup revealing the bruises underneath. He swam toward her slowly, and reached a hand up to touch her neck, suprised that she didn't flinch at his touch like she had earlier. "Oh..damn." Was all he could mutter   
as he ran his fingers gently over the bruised skin. He reached his hand up and touched her face, wiping a wet strand of hair away from her eye. The black and blue had been replaced with green and yellow, a sign that it was healing, but that didn't help his anger any. He had to fight with himself to keep from going super saiyan, but his eyes flickered teal once before he managed to get it under control.  
  
  
~*My time has come  
And like the road below me*~  
  
  
Bulma noticed the change in him, and when she saw his eyes flicker, she was about to turn and run, but for some reason, she didn't. There was no trace of hate in his eyes, only hurt. She turned her head to look away, but he gently pulled her face up to look at him.  
  
"Don't you dare be ashamed of it, you understand me? It's not your fault, if anything, you should be proud that you were strong enough to last through it, ok? Hey, let's get off this depressing subject, shall we? I wonder how deep the water is here?" Goku tried desperately to change the subject, but to no avail.  
  
"Goku...Do you think I'm pretty? I used to think I was, but since I met Vegeta, I don't really know anymore. I guess he just has a tendency to bring out the worst in me." She looked him dead in the eyes this time, suprised at the emotions that played across his face at that questions.  
  
"Do you actually have to ask me that? Surely even Vegeta told you that... Bulma, if I told you that you were pretty, I'd be lying." He nearly laughed when he watched her eyes fall from his, but he held it in for the grand finale. "Nope, you're not pretty at all. You're just plain ol gorgeous. Guess that'll have to do, huh?" He did laugh when he saw the happiness flash across her face, and he grinned from ear to ear when she jumped up to hug him. That was, until he realized that his best friend was naked, beautiful, and pressing herself against him in a VERY enjoyable fashion. It was then that he decided that it was time to change the subject, and fast, before he lost all control, and decided to "rise" to the occasion.  
  
  
~*I know I'll touch the sky above  
A million footprints surround me*~  
  
"Um, Goku, are you ok? You look kinda pale. Did I do something wrong? If I did, then I'm really sorry. Goku? Earth to Goku, come in Goku." Bulma said as she waved her hand in front of her eyes. She used his shoulders to pull herself up eye level to him, and planted a kiss on his cheek, startling him back to reality. "Jeez, there you are, I was beginning to wonder if you had zoned out on me permanently." She said, not realizing that she was still almost completely out of the water.  
  
"Ok, you know what? I'm trying really hard not to peek here, but sticking your boobies in my face isn't exactly what I would call helping the matter." He managed to choke out, trying as hard as possible not to tilt his head down to take a look.  
  
"Huh? You mean you'd actually WANT to look? That's good to know, I suppose.  
I mean, I guess it's a little weird that my best friend wants to oogle my tits, but I suppose it's reassuring none the less. Ok, ready, you've got 3 seconds. ready, set, oogle." Bulma laughed.  
  
"W...what? You mean, you WANT me to look? I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean, wouldn't you feel kinda...I dunno weird later?" Goku asked her back, wanting to look, but then again, almost forcing himself not to.  
  
  
~*Tell me it can be done, my time has come  
Now I've come much to far, and I know whats in my heart*~  
  
  
"No, I want you to. I wanna know if they look good too, or if they're droopy and stuff I guess..Heh, nevermind, I guess it's just nice to know that guys can still look at my body and like what they see, that's something I haven't had in awhile, ya know? Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said anything, cause now you're all weirded out, and that's going to make everything weird now. I'm really sorry." She went to lower herself back into the water, only to be lifted up by the strong saiyan.  
  
"No no no, I sure as hell don't mind, just um, don't tell ChiChi, ok?" He looked down slightly, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. *Ok, keep control here Goku, they're just tits, BIG tits, BIG perky tits. Ugh. I hate my life I hate it, hate it, hate it!* He screamed to himself. For some strange reason, unknown to him, he brushed his hand across he hard nipple, nearly jumping when he heard her moan slightly. "Ok, ok, ok, this is bad, I should stop now, yeah, stop.....hmmm." He cast one more look downward, before looking up into her face again.  
  
"SO? Are they good? Bad? Ugly? What? Don't just sit there, tell me." Bulma whined the suspense nearly killing her."  
  
Goku lowered her back into the water slowly, making sure to take his time and let her stomach rub against his hardened member. "Tell me, does that tell you? Or should I try to put it into words?" He asked as he looked away from her.  
  
"N..no..I think that does it pretty well. Um, you're not mad at me, are you? Cause I'm sorry if I made you look when you didn't want to. I really didn't know you were gonna react like that. God, you must think I'm such a whore now, huh?" Bulma rattled, panicked that Goku would look at her as trash.  
  
"Bulma, you didn't make me do anything, I just did it. But tell me, do you have to have such a fucking good body? I don't think this damn thing's ever going to go down now. You make my life hell, you realize that, right? I'm going to be walking around with a perma-stiffie for the rest of my life!" He laughed good-naturedly to her.  
  
  
~*And I know, what I feel  
And this time I know its real...   
I know that I just gotta keep movin on*~  
  
  
"Seriously? You're not mad at me? You don't think I'm a whore? Oh Goku! I love you, you know that?!" She cried as she jumped back up into his arms, this time wrapping her legs around his back.  
  
"See what I mean, you're not going to be happy until I fuck the hell outta you, are you?" His voice said it as a joke, but his eyes told otherwise. They had a mischievious glint to them, and they sparkled with a fire that Bulma had never seen before.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you alone, ChiChi's probably worried sick about you, and I need to get home. Oh jeez Goku, what if he comes back tonight? I hadn't even thought about that. He's gonna come kill me in my sleep, and no one will even know until they come to check on me weeks later....." Bulma talked more to herself than she did Goku, working herself into a panic.  
  
"Ok then, what would you rather have happen? You can stay at my house, or I can stay at yours, it's your call. Personally, I'm rooting for your house, I need a break from my loving wife...." Goku let his voice trail off at the end.  
  
"Ok then, Capsule corp it is, but um, would you help me get rid of the bed that's in my room? I don't think I could ever sleep on that thing again...Please?" She asked him, her voice cracking at the end, as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Hey, no problem, it should only take a minute to get your bed switched, you look like you could use some rest, anyway. Now, let's get outta this water, you're starting to turn into a prune."  
  
"Hey. Goku, one more thing..." Bulma called after him  
  
"Yeah?" He asked as he turned around to face her  
  
"Made ya look." She taunted as she walked from the water, exposing her backside to him, which in turn caused his mouth to fall open a full 2 feet.  
  
  
~*I know whats in my heart  
I can feel it  
My time has come*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boy, that was a long sucker, wasn't it. I hope I didn't make Bulma sound like a slut too much there, I just wanted to show the obvious chemistry between the two, along with the fact that Bulma's not just going to roll over and die, not matter what, see, there's a method to my madness, come on people! review my story! The more reviews I get, the more it inspires me to write! Hint hint!!! Till next time...Buh bye!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. How you remind me

Okie dokie! I hope you people are enjoying the fic so far! And if you aren't, then why are you still here? Just a thought.... Here's the next chap, and no, there's not any lemon...yet...BIG emphasis on the word YET. But don't worry, I'll make a chap that has a lemon and one that doesn't, just for you guys that aren't big lemon fans. Okie Dokie, I won't make you wait any longer....On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: damnit leave me alone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heroes  
Chapter 3: How you remind me  
pairings: some Goku/Bulma  
Warnings: A mild bit of citrus, just to warn ya, and not really ChiChi bashing, she just isn't very nice, that's all. ;)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
~*Never made it as a wise man*~  
  
  
Goku flew in the direction of his modest home in the woods, carrying an exhausted Bulma in his arms. The night air was chilly to say the least, and having just gotten out of the water, Bulma was shivering uncontrolably. Goku pulled her closer to him, trying his best to keep her warm on the short flight.  
  
"We're almost the Bulma, sorry I had to do this, but I don't need ChiChi any madder than she's already gonna be." He said as he looked down at her small form in his arms. ChiChi wasn't going to be happy with him at all, and he wasn't quite sure how she would react when he told her he was going to be STAYING with Bulma.  
  
"If this is going to be a big problem Goku, I can just go home, HE probably won't come back." She said, trying to sound brave, but the look that played on her face stated otherwise.  
  
"Hmm...lemme think about it...um...NO!" Goku said, the small smile that crossed Bulma's face not escaping him. He pulled her even closer, and earned a contented sigh in return. "Ok, we're here, whatever you do, don't mention the whole swimming thing, ok?" He basically pleaded to her.  
  
"Come on Goku, what do you take me for? A complete idiot? I don't wanna hear her bitch anymore than you do." Bulma replied, rather sharply.  
  
  
~*I couldn't cut it as  
A poor man stealing*~  
  
  
  
They landed silently, and Bulma stood by the window as Goku walked through the front door, prepared for the worse. ChiChi was sitting at the kitchen table, with her back to him. She didn't turn around when he entered, and when she spoke, it was in a low, angry tone.  
  
"Well Goku, so good to see you." She spat, glancing up only slightly when he seated himself at the table. "Tell me, was everything quite alright with BULMA?" She asked vehemently.  
  
Goku winced visibly at the hatred in her words, but still he remained silent. He spoke only when he realized that she was through and was awaiting his reply. "Honey, Vegeta beat her up pretty badly, I'm gonna go stay at Capsule Corp with her for a few days, ok? Just until We can make other arrangements, ok?" He waited in silent anticipation of the words that were to come, and come they did.  
  
"That's kind of what I figured you would say, It's always BULMA this and BULMA that, so what if Vegeta beat her up, that's none of our concern, maybe if she would learn to stay away from other people's husbands, then he wouldn't have done it!" ChiChi screamed to him before turning around and grabbing a suitcase off of the floor. "Leave Goku, go run to that precious whore of yours! Go see if she can keep you warm at night! And when you find out that she can't, come home, and I'll show you what a REAL Woman can do." She gave him an icy glare before turning to walk away, before she could blink, she found herself plastered between a wall, and a very unhappy Saiyan.  
  
  
~*Tired of living like a blind man*~  
  
  
"ChiChi, you know I'm not a violent man, and God knows I would never hurt you,   
But if you ever EVER call her a whore again, I'll make sure you regret it, somehow, someway. She's been through way too much shit for you to even begin to comprehend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Goku stated before he walked off. leaving behind all of his belongings.  
  
"Don't forget your suitcase, dear." ChiChi mumbled from behind him.  
  
"Keep it, there's nothing there that I need, especailly not from you." He spat back at her before walking out the door to meet Bulma. "I'm so so very sorry she said those things Bulma. ChiChi's a very strange woman, and a very mean one at that." Goku said as he reached up to brush a tear from her cheek. "No more tears Bulma, especially not over her." He said as he sent a quick glance over his shoulder to the dark haired woman that glared at him from the kitchen window.  
  
He lifted her into his arms again, and started to take off, before he noticed that what had once been her shaking had now become violent tremors. He sat her back on her feet, and with a look of determination on his face, he set off towards the door again. Upon seeing this, ChiChi was about to jump into his arms when he put up a hand to stop her. "ChiChi, I was wrong, there's one thing here that I need. He reached behind her, and she closed her eyes, expecting a kiss or embrace. She sat ther for a moment before she opened her eyes and realized that Goku was gone, and so was the blanket that was normally draped on the back of the couch. She stalked to the window angrily just in time to see Goku wrap the blanket around Bulma and take her into his arms once more.  
  
  
~*I'm sick of sight without  
A sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The ride to Capsule Corp was mercifully short for Bulma, even with the blanket, the night air was still chilly, and she was still shivering when Goku touched down on her balcony. He shifted her weight in his arms before opening the door and stepping inside. The warm air rushed to meet them, and Bulma let out a small whimper of protest when Goku put her down.  
  
"Bulma, why don't you go change into something to sleep in while I get rid of this bed for ya, ok? Do you have a capsule bed around here anywhere?" He asked her sweetly.  
  
"UM, yeah, I think there's one in the closet somewhere, I'm gonna go change now. You sure you don't mind?" She asked him, relieved when she saw him smile.  
  
"Did I tell you that I didn't mind?" Goku asked her. She nodded in reply. "Then chances are that I don't mind. Now, shoo!" He swatted her out gently, before turning back to the task before him. "Ok, let's get this thing outta here, shall we?" He murmered to himself before lifting the mattress off its frame and tossing it through the balcony doors. The box springs followed, as did the frame. He dug around in the closet before finding what he had been searching for, a small capsule no bigger than his pinky. He pressed the button on the top, and threw it, a great puff of smoke appeared, and when it dissipated, there sat Bulma's new bed, it wasn't as nice as the bed she had gotten rid of, but it was free of anything Vegeta-like, and that alone was what mattered.  
  
  
~*This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am*~  
  
  
Bulma walked in at about that time, dressed in a tight tanktop and a pair of boxers. She walked over to the bed and smiled. Leaning up slightly, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much Goku, I don't know what I'd do without you." She replied sleepily as she crawled under the covers. "Umm, Goku, Um, Would you mind sleeping with me?" She asked sheepishly, unable to maintain eye contact.  
  
"Sure Bulma, as long as you don't mind." HE told her, his mind however was saying something completely different, *Goku! Have you lost your ever loving mind? You're married for christsakes! Actually I'm seperated, and I'm just sleeping, nothing else.*he argues with himself. He pulled off his orange shirt and pants, leaving him only in his blue shirt and a pair of boxers. He climbed in bed next to her, enjoying the warmth that her body put off as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Goku?" She asked him sleepily.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied, suddenly finding it impossible to take his eyes off of the woman nest to him.  
  
"When was the last time you made love?" She asked him boldly. She had to stifle a yawn as she waited for his reply.  
  
"You know when Gohan was born? That was the last time. Me and my hand have become very VERY good friends." He let out a small chuckle before snaking an arm around her waist and drawing her back into his muscular chest.  
  
  
~*It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story*~  
  
  
"That long ago? No way! Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked him suddenly as if sex were a typical topic of conversation between the two.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't figure you'd care. You seemed so happy, why should I have brought you down with my problems?" He replied, leaning in a bit to smell the sweet fragrance of her hair. "Um, don't take this the wrong way, but you smell REALLY REALLY good right now, and um, yeah, REALLY good." HE leaned in to get a bigger whiff, but somethng else caught his attention, there was a hand playing with blue fabric of his shirt.  
  
Bulma tugged insistently at the fabric, trying desperately to get as close to him as possible. He sat up a bit and pulled the shirt over his head, earning a slight gasp from Bulma. His stomach looked as if it had been chiseled from rock it was so perfect. She ran a hand across it before catching herself.  
  
Goku closed his eyes at the contact between the two, but he forced himself to regain control. "B..Bulma, please, as much as I want you right now, and God knows I do...I can't..not with everything that you've been through. It just wouldn't be right." He told her softly as he kissed her forehead, enjoying the sweet taste of her skin.  
  
  
~*This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you  
A heart worth breaking*~  
  
  
"Goku, I'm ok, really." She insisted, but Goku stood firm, in more ways than one. He pulled her closer to him, and held her as she drifted off to a sweet, merciful sleep. Goku kissed her once more before succombing to his own exhaustion, but his sleep wasn't without dreams, and the dreams had a whole lot to do with the blue haired beauty lying in bed next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Morning came all too soon for Bulma. She hadn't slept as well as she had last night in forever, and she didn't look forward to having to get up to face the real world. She rolled out of bed, and walked toward her closet when something made her stop to think. Yamcha had never stayed holding her all night, and lord knows Vegeta never had, but Goku, Goku had, He had held her throughout the night, and even more shocking was the fact that he was actually still THERE in the morning.  
  
  
~*These five words in my head  
Scream  
Are we having fun yet?*~  
  
  
SHe shook her head sadly a bit before turning back to her closet. She picked out a pair of hip hugger blue jeans and a black tank top. She decided to skip her morning shower, after all, Goku's scent was one that she rather liked. She slipped on her clothes and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a long whistle from behind her. She turned around to see Goku, still in bed, propped up on his elbows, staring at her. But for some reason, she didn't try to hide, she just went about her normal routine.  
  
  
"What? Like what you see?" She smiled teasingly at him before pulling on her shoes. "I'm headed downstairs for some breakfast, care to join me?" The words had barely escaped her mouth before Goku had scooped her up and was headed down the steps with her. "EEk! Goku! Put me down!" She squealed in his ear, and he almost dropeed her, but he readjusted his grip, and sat her down softly at her seat at the table, before sitting quickly down in his, a knife in one hand and a fork in the other.  
  
  
~*It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and  
I swear I still do*~  
  
  
Bulma's mother chirped happily about some kind of flower or another as she served them breakfast, keeping Goku's plate piled high with food. She didn't seem to notice that Bulma barely ate any of her food, but Goku did. "Bulma?" He questioned her softly. "You need to eat honey, you're too skinny as it is, please." He gave her a pouty face that even ChiChi couldn't have refused.  
  
"Ok, sorry Goku." She replied, she still didn't eat much, but at least it was something.  
  
After breakfast was finished, and all the dishes had been cleared away, Bulma and Goku decided to take a walk, and Bulma finally decided to recount the horrors that had become her life for the past three months. She told Goku of being locked up in the closet, and of being fed once every few days. She looked away from Goku as she told him of the things Vegeta had done to her, and he held her tightly as she cried. It was then that Goku saw what he hadn't been able to see before. HE loved Bulma, as simple as that. He loved his best friend. Not just her body, but her, every bit of her, and that alone made him want to kill Vegeta.  
  
~*And it must have been so bad  
'Cause living with him must have  
Damn near killed you*~  
  
  
Bulma felt Goku's body tense against her, and she looked up to find him staring off into space, his eyes flashing between a greenish teal and a deep ebony. She started to try to scrambled away, but he pulled her closer against him. He lowered his head, and calmed his ki. When he looked back at her, he was the same old Goku, but his eyes were different somehow, calmer perhaps.  
  
"Bulma, you know I would never hurt you, right?" He asked her softly, pulling her into his lap.  
  
She muttered a yes in reply, which was cut off abruptly by Goku's lips pressing hungrily against her own.  
  
"And you do know that all you have to say is stop, right? And I will." He asked her solemnly. When he recieved her winded yes in response, he picked her up and flew in the direction of capsule corps. He touched down on the balcony, and carried her inside.  
  
He laid her down on the bed softly, and kissed her. He ran his tongue around the inside of her mouth, enjoying the moan of approval she gave him...  
  
  
~*And this is how you remind me  
Of what I really am*~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Woohoo! That was evil, wasn't it? Hehe, I hope so. I hope you guys enjoy this chap, r/r and let me know what you think ! Till next time buh bye!  



	4. Turn the page

Okie Dokie, here we go, FINALLY got the lemon chap rewritten. Sorry the chap's so short now, guys! But honestly, there was nothing I could do! Should you, by some strange twist of fate, wanna check this fic out, in it's full, unedited version, head over to http://www.ffump.com/fics and search for Vegetas-Princess. There you can read the unedited versions of all of my stories. :)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own....absolutely nothing!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heroes  
Chapter 4: Turn the page  
Rating: R  
Pairings: Goku/Bulma   
Warnings: Lime, nothing that exceeds the R rating, however  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
**~*A special smile, a certain touch*~**  
  
  
Goku broke the kiss and looked at Bulma, trying his best to judge her reaction. He was worried for a moment, but then she gave him a small smile, and pulled him down to meet her lips once more. They kissed for a moment longer before Bulma came up, panting.  
  
"Goku...Let me up for a minute, I need to get something..." She didn't really want to move, but she was forming a plan, and it had to be perfect.

**~*I never had a love that I loved so much*~**

  
  
Goku obliged her wish, and sat up on the edge of the bed, anxiously awaiting her return. *What about ChiChi?* He asked himself, before pushing the thought as far back into her mind as possible. *What about ChiChi? There's no love there. She hasn't let me touch her in years...* Then a problem started to form in Goku's mind. *Oh, shit! I haven't been with anybody in YEARS! What if I forget how or something, or what if I can't do it at all.* This was almost enough to make Goku flee from the room, but Bulma walked back in at that moment, a cup full of something in her hand.  
  
"Ok, I know you probably aren't going to trust me, but I want you to lay back, and let me do the work, ok? She asked him, rather seductively.  
  
  
**~*When I look back, you're everywhere  
Turn the page, you were there*~**  
  
  
Goku did as she asked, and nearly lost all control when he felt her hands run across his chest. She rolled him over onto his back, and straddled him, before squirting a little bit of massage oil onto her hands. She gently gripped his shoulders, and proceeded to knead the corded muscles. Moving her hands gently up to his neck, she made slow and gentle circles, working her hands up behind his ears and back down to his broad shoulders. She climbed off of him slowly, making sure to grind her hips against her lower back as she went. 

Upon flipping him over, she immediately went back to work. She raked her nails across his hard abs, earning her a sharp gasp from the man under her. She pulled at the fabric of his shirt insistently, and Goku sat up for a moment to rid himself of it. Bulma pushed him down again, and pulled something from the cup, and popped it in her mouth quickly. Goku stared at her for a moment, before releasing a loud moan when he felt her mouth against his chest. It was burning hot, yet freezing cold at the same time.  
  
  
**~*My very best friend, my summer day  
My only someone to depend on*~**  
  
  
  
*Ice...the little Vixen's got ice* He thought to himself, before turning his full attention back to the woman above him, who had moved lower, and was trailing kisses across his abdomen. He moaned aloud again, and shivered just a bit when she reached his belly button, she licked the sensitive flesh softly, before nipping at it playfully with her teeth. She moved lower still, until she reached the waist band of his pants. She gave him a puppydog look, and he sat up once again to help her take them off, he left his boxers on, But Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Nope, don't think so, lose em." She told him, before proceeding to rid him of the pesky garment.  
  
  
**~*When I've lost my way  
You came and answered my every prayer*~ **

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
**~*Turn the page, you were there~***  
"Goku?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Yes Bulma?" He asked back, afraid of what she might say.  
  
"I love you." She whispered, before snuggling in closer to him.  
  


**~*What would I do if some strange morning  
I opened up my eyes to find you gone*~**

"Bulma...I love you too...and it scares the hell outta me." He replied before leaning down to kiss her forehead lightly.  
  
"Goku?" She looked up at him, only to find him staring back at her.  
  
"Yes little one?" He asked back, his face thoughtful.  
  


**~*I can't imagine how I would survive it  
I finally got the reason to go on*~**

He never received an answer, Bulma had fallen asleep with a contented smile on her face. He pulled her as close as possible to him, enjoying the way her body seemed to mold to his.  
  
"Goodnight Bulma." Was his last thought before he drifted off into the sweet abyss of sleep with a blue haired angel lying next to him.  
  
  
  
**~*My one sure thing, my solid ground  
All I ever wanted was the love that we found*~**  
  
  
Later that night, Bulma woke up, and turned over to find herself alone. A sinking sensation filled her stomach, and she was nearly sick, before she noticed a slip of paper with something written in Goku's handwriting.  
  
::if you can't make up your mind. torn between the lover, and the love you leave behind... You're headed for disaster, because you never read the sign, too much love will kill you everytime::   
  
Bulma almost collapsed until she read the bottom line, there, she read the words that changed her world forever. ::And I don't know how you did I Bulma, but you've turned my world upside-down, and I love you for it.:: She almost burst into tears, but composed herself when she heard a knock at her door.   
  
**~*When I look back, you're everywhere  
Turn the page, you were there*~ **   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
OKAYYYYYY...How was that? Good I hope, or at least alright. That was my first lemon, and I think I did pretty damn well, considering. I'm having a slight crisis here, I'm in search of someone that can do a good Goku/Bulma pic for this fic, I'd do it myself, but unfortunately, I can't draw worth a flip, If you think you might be interested, then either email me, and let me know, or put it in your review... Ok, obviously, this is no where near finished, and in the next chap, questions are answered...and truths revealed. Oh, and in case you didn't know, the song Turn the Page is sung by non other than Aaliyah...And special bonus points goes to anyone who knows where the quote from Goku's letter came from! Ok, till next time! BUH BYE!!!!


	5. how did I fall in love with you?

Okie dokie, I'm such a NICE person that I've decided to take a break from my other fic "The Vow" To come over here and update this one! See, told ya I was a nice person! Lol, thanks for all the great reviews guys! Ok, just a warning, There are going to be some revelations AND some confrontations in the chap, between G/B and G/CC no Veggie yet, but he should be appearing somewhere in the near future!   
Ok, time for my plug, If you're a big T/P fan, go check out Last Encounter, by aina, it's an awesome A/U, dealing with MT/P T/P and MT/MP, it's REALLY well written, and it's got an awesome story line! Ok, I've made my little speech for today, so let's get on with it, shall we? Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Heroes  
Chapter 5: How did I fall in love with you?  
Pairings: Goku/Bulma, a bit of Goku/ChiChi interaction, but I wouldn't call them a pair :)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: mentions of infidelity (duh!), and a bit of citrus, nothing too bad though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
~*Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends, like  
Sister and Brother*~  
  
  
  
Bulma stood shakily from the bed, and walked over to the door, scared of what she might find behind it, she opened it up just a crack, and peeked through the opening to see Goku standing there.  
  
"Goku! I didn't know where you went, I thought you um...left." She told him, before noticing the tray of food he held in his hands.  
  
"Nope! I didn't leave, I just thought you might be hungry, and I wasn't quite sure of what you liked, so I brought you a bunch of stuff." He exclaimed happily. He looked down at the floor, or at least he tried to, before noticing that Bulma had negelected on small detail...her clothes. "Um, Bulma? You're still naked." He told her, his face turning a dark crimson.  
  
Bulma looked down at herself before turning an even deeper shade of red. "Um...I...uh.." She stuttered before hopping back onto the bed and covering herself with the large comforter.  
  
  
  
~*We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone*~  
  
  
  
"Heh, Bulma, I've seen you worse that that, I don't think you need to worry about not having any clothes on." Goku stated, after recovering from his initial shock.  
  
"UM..heh...guess you're right...You think you could throw me my clothes though?" She replied, never loosening her hold on the blankets.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Goku told her, before glancing around the room to locate the hastily discarded items. He handed her her boxers, panties and shirt, before picking up her bra. "Um, not sure, but I don't think this works anymore." He said, dangling the damaged bra on his pointer finger.  
  
Bulma blushed again, before reaching up and yanking the bra away. She examined it for a moment, before looking up at Goku, who had a rather amused look on his face. "Well, I'm glad YOU find it funny! I really liked this one!" She whined, and punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
Goku sat down next to her on the bed, and leaned over to kiss her gently, his eyes never breaking contact from hers. They stayed like that for a moment, before Goku cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had descended upon them. "Not to be mean, but if we keep that up, then you're never gonna get dressed, and neither one of us is going to be eating anytime soon, well, not food at least..." He told her, a devilish glint in his eyes.  
  
  
~*Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch*~  
  
  
"Goku! You've got a potty mouth, you know that?" Bulma said jokingly.  
  
"Yep, that I do, can we PLEASE eat now? I haven't eaten in FOREVER!!" He exclaimed, his stomach adding it's two cents with a rather loud growl. Goku rubbed the back of his head, and smiled, in a rather typical Son-way, before reaching down and picking up the tray of food. "Let's see here, we've got cheeseburgers, some fruit, yogurt, chocolate pudding, carrots, and a couple of pork chops, choose your pick." He told her cheerfully before setting the tray between them.  
  
Bulma picked up an apple and the yogurt, while Goku dove into what was left. She couldn't help but laugh at the man in front of her, who at that moment looked more like a starving child than a well fed adult. "Goku, calm down, I don't think it's going anywhere." She told him, and then laughed when he didn't let up his assault.  
  
  
  
~*Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight*~  
  
  
Once they had finished eating, Goku took the tray back downstairs, and Bulma hopped off of the bed, and walked to her dresser, still very naked. She dug around in the drawers for a moment, before pulling out a sheer black night gown, with black lace running across the bust, making it virtually see-through. She giggled to herslef, before rushing into the bathroom, and changing into the thin garment. She examined herself in the mirror, and was pleased to find that eventhough she had lost weight, it still clung to her curves tightly, accenting her figures rather nicely. She was also happy to find that the bruises around her neck had faded, and her black eye was almost gone. She ran her brush through her thick hair before checking her appearance once more in the mirror, and exiting the bathroom. She walked towards the bed, where a very speechless Saiyan sat, his mouth slighty open, and his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"See something you like?" She teased him, before crawling into bed beside him, and once again proceeding to rid him of his shirt. She was just reaching for the massage oil again, when someone knocked at the door once, and then walked in, and needless to say, they weren't very happy at all.  
  
"So, it looks like you're having fun to me, SWEETHEART." Chi Chi spat at Goku, her face a deep shade of red. "And you, you little tramp, kindly remove your hands from my husband, or I'll be forced to make you." She shot at Bulma, earning her a growl in response.  
  
  
~*What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time*~  
  
  
"Chi Chi! What're you doing here? You're supposed to be at home!" Goku answered wildly, his eyes darting back and forth between the two women, ready to jump at a moments notice, should Chi Chi choose to make good on her threat.  
  
"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I decided to come check up on the two of you, and it's a good thing I did! I'm just glad I caught you before things got any farther." She replied angrily, before noticing the sidelong glance that the two gave each other. "But, it appears that I don't know the full story, huh? So tell me, Bulma, did poor you get all beat up? Such a shame really, I mean, you can't even keep your own husband happy, what makes you think you can please mine?" She told her mockingly.  
  
"You crazy bitch! Do you think Goku would even be here right now if you kept him happy? Do you think he would have NEEDED me like he did if you were taking care of him at home? Don't think so!" Bulma replied, before jumping off of the bed, placing herself between Goku and ChiChi.  
  
Goku jumped up, and placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her back, but it was quickly shaken off. He looked at the two women, and shook his head sadly. "ChiChi, I'm sorry it had to happen this way." He told her, before reaching a hand up to stroke her face.  
  
"I forgive you, Goku. Let's go home. I know you have to regret it, I mean, who wouldn't." She said, before casting a glance to a rather heartbroken Bulma.  
  
  
~*What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?*~  
  
  
"No....That's not what I meant...I don't regret it at all ChiChi, and I'm sorry for that, but I think I'm finally in love." He said, before turning to look over his shoulder at the blue haired woman. "I regret that it had to come to this, and I regret that we could never make it work, but I can't regret making love to Bulma, and I don't regret falling in love with her, I'm sorry, and I'll always be here as a friend should you need me, but that's all I can offer you." Goku told her sadly, before leaning in to kiss her one last time.  
  
"I...Bulma...you're crazy if you think this is going to end this way...I don't know how, but someday, I'll make you pay, both of you. You can't just leave me like this! You can't!" ChiChi exclaimed before turning and walking from the room, her head held high.  
  
"Goku?" Bulma asked timidly, before placing her hand gently on his arm. He leaned his head over to her shoulder, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Shhh, it'll be ok. Follow your heart, Goku, if it tells you to be with her, then please, do it, don't stay here because of me." She told him calmly, even though it broke her heart to say so.  
  
He picked her up carefully, and carried her back to the bed, his head never leaving it's resting place on her shoulder. He sat her down gently, and finally lifted his head to look at her, his eyes swollen and red from crying. "Bulma, I don't want to leave you. And that's exactly why I'm not. Even though I know it hurt you, you want me to be happy, and I am...when I'm here with you." He told her before pulling her face up to meet his, and planting a warm kiss on her soft lips.  
  
  
~*I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble*~  
  
  
Bulma pulled away from him just long enough to give him a smile, before meeting his lips again, this time with more passion. He rolled over so that he was above her, and proceeded to run his hands over her tiny form slowly, as if attempting to memorize every curve. She let out a slight moan, and did the same to him, and soon, everything became a blur of sweaty bodies pressed against one another, untamed passion, and uncontrollable emotions, as the two made love for most of the night, falling asleep just as the sun peeked it's way over the horizon, setting fire to the dark sky.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma exited her room sometime around noon, and yawned sleepily. She glanced into her bedroom once more, where the rather exhausted Saiyan still slept, snoring lightly. She smiled and bounced down the stairs happily, to find her mother slaving away in the kitchen. "Morning mom!" Bulma exclaimed, before plopping down at her seat at the table, her chin propped up in her arms.  
  
"Bulma! Good morning to you too! Did you and Vegeta make up? I heard...noises coming from in there last night." She replied, a rather dopey grin on her face.  
  
Bulma cringed slightly at the mention of Vegeta's name. She had yet to tell her parents the truth behind her breakup with the Saiyan Prince, and she didn't want to unless there was absolutely no other way. "Um...no....I. Um...well..." She stuttered, before looking up to see Goku standing in the kitchen doorway, scratching his head sleepily, clad only in his boxers.  
  
"Morning Bulma, morning Mrs. Briefs." He said, before leaning in the kiss each of them on the cheek slightly.  
  
"Why Goku! It's so good to see you! What brings you here?" Bulma's mother asked ditzily, before noticing Goku's attire, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh! My, oh! Bulma, I didn't realize that you two were...Oh my this IS interesting! Well, I must say that if I had to chose a man to have an affair with, then Goku would be a definate consideration." She said merrily, before giving Bulma a slight wink.  
  
  
~*I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight*~  
  
  
Bulma smacked herself on the forehead at her mother's stupidity, before attempting to break the situation down to her. "Mother, Goku and I aren't having an affair! He left ChiChi, and well, Vegeta is NOT coming back here, EVER again. Therefore we're both single, and it's not an affair. So, um, I guess Goku's my new boyfriend...heh, how strange does that sound?"  
  
"Well, as long as you're happy dear, and from what I heard last night, he must be rather good in bed!" Mrs. Briefs chirped.  
  
"Who's good in bed?" Dr. Briefs asked, having walked in on the tail end of the conversation. He glanced up from the paper to look at Goku, and it didn't seem to register that his daughter's best friend was standing in his kitchen, half naked, and his wife was talking about someone being good in bed. "Morning Goku! Or should I say good afternoon?" He asked, and started reading his paper, before jumping up from the table, and doing a complete double-take. "OH! So YOU'RE the one that's good in bed!" He exclaimed, before turning to look at Bulma, he raised an eyebrow slightly, but put it back down again when she flashed him her million dollar smile.  
  
"Morning Daddy!" She exclaimed before jumping from the table to embrace him in a quick hug.  
  
"Yeah, morning dad!" Goku chimed in behind her, before grabbing the purple haired man, and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Dad, eh? I suppose I could grow to like that, but I do wish someone would clue me in as to what in the hell is going on here." He stated calmly, before turning to face his daughter once more  
  
"Well daddy, it's a long story, and you're probably gonna wanna sit down for most of it." Bulma began, only to be cut off by Goku. He pulled her over to the side, and ran a finger across her collarbone, before speaking to her softly.  
  
"Bulma...if you're going to tell them...tell them everything. They deserve to know, and I'm right here if you need me, ok?" He asked her kindly, before flashing her a slight grin, and leaning down to kiss her quickly.  
  
"Do...Do you think I should? No, don't answer that, it was a stupid question, of course I should! They're my parents! They won't blame me for this...will they?" She tried to convince herself.  
  
"Of course not, now come on, let's go." He told her, before leading her back to the table, and pulling out her chair for her...  
  
  
~*What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?*~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
There now, how was that? OK I hope! Sorry about the long delay guys, but I've had food poisoning, and I've been in the hospital with it, so I haven't really been able to update, I hope this makes up for it though, and guess what? Today's my bday! Pretty nifty, huh? Ok, I'll quit babbling now, r/r guys, and I'll try to get a new chappie up in a couple days. Love ya!  
  
  



	6. swear it again

Hey guys! Guess what? Peirin Maxwell drew me a piccie of Goku and Bulma! YAY!! Go look at it! Go on! Quick Quick Quick!!! Go here : http://www.angelfire.com/tn/dzierslair/Goku and Bulma.jpg oh, and yes, you do have to leave the spaces between Goku and Bulma's names to see it! I'm in such a GREAT mood now, that I'm updating... Oh, and go look at her ficcies too! Especially if you're a Trunks fan...She's got some killer stories bout our purple haired wonder boy...Ok, lemme see, what do I need to tell ya about this cahppie...ah, I know, we get to see a bit of our favorite Saiyan Prince... No fighting yet, I've still gotta have a conversation with Crystalline `bout that, she's sorta my beta reader...oh, and go read her fics, they're nifty... Oh, and I'm STILL getting some reviews about the odd pairing...I SAID IT WAS A GOKU BULMA FIC IN THE SUMMARY!! I REALIZE VEGETA WOULD NEVER DO THIS!!! THAT'S WHY IT'S AN A/U!!!! *pant, pant, pant*Ok, now that that's outta the way... ON WITH THE FIC!!! Oh, and this chap jumps around a bit from character to character, so sorry if it's confusing, I don't think it is, but then again, I could be wrong...

Disclaimer: Not mine *sob*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heroes

Chapter 6: Swear it again

Warnings: Sex, language, Vegeta (oh my!)

Rating: R

Pairings: G/B some mention of V/B

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go*~

Bulma seated herself at the table, and the rest of the rooms occupants followed suit. Doctor Briefs just eyed the new couple wearily, while Mrs. Briefs just smiled a dopey little smile. Goku sat next to Bulma, and placed a hand on her leg, as if to reassure her. She gave him a quick smile, before turning once more to her waiting parents.

"Well, you see, it all started a few months ago when Vegeta and I got into a fight...." She began, before casting one last look to Goku, who squeezed her leg sympathetically. She continued to relate the story of her life over the past few months, must to the horror of her mother, and the obvious disgust of her father. She saw the outraged look in his eyes, and stopped, thinking it was her he was upset with, before he reassured her that he was in no way mad at her, that there was nothing she could have done to prevent Vegeta's actions. They sat there for several hours, talking, discussing forms of counseling, and such, before Bulma stood from the table.

"I think I'm going to head back to bed now, I'm still a little worn out." She told them, before casting a devious smirk to Goku.

"Um, I'll just um, make sure you get there safe...Um...yeah." He replied, before jumping from the table, and taking Bulma into his muscular arms. "Excuse us." Goku told her parents, before exiting the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs sat there for a moment, listening to the sound of their daughter giggling as the gentle Saiyan carried her up the stairs.

"Well dear, what do you think about her taste in men now?" Bulma's mother asked her husband merrily, before giving him a quick wink, and turning back to her cooking.

~*Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they're lying*~

"You know I gave up on trying to understand either of you a long time ago. I just wish there was something I could do for her. I can't believe I didn't notice this was going on, right here in my own home. I never thought something like that could happen, especially not to my little girl..." He let his voice trail off at the end, before picking his paper up from the table, and attempting to continue reading, as if nothing had ever happened.

He failed...miserably.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta sat atop a rocky plateau, his chin resting on his knee. His eyes had a rather glazed look to them, and he looked as though even a hurricane couldn't have stirred him.

"Damn damn damn damn damn! Damn Kakarot! Damn him and damn that blasted woman!" He screamed aloud suddenly, before returning to his former position. He had been like that ever since the episode at Capsule Corp. Unmoving, unblinking, uncaring. The only time he had moved, had been to retrieve some clothes from the gravity chamber early the previous morning. When he had peeked through HIS woman's window, there she had been, lying in bed, arms and legs entwined with those of the third class moron. His initial reaction had been to blast them both to hell, but he decided against it upon reminding himself that his time would come. And then, Kakarot would be sorry that he had ever laid his eyes upon the the Prince of the Saiyans

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know*~

Chichi sat in her modest kitchen, in her modest home in the woods. (say that three times fast) She was so zoned out, that she completely forgot to remind Gohan to study, so the boy had taken to the sky, for once in his life, acting like the child that he was. She sighed once, before rising from her chair, stretching, and walking to the cramped bathroom. She drew a hot bath, removed her clothes, and hopped into the steaming water, hoping to wash away the previous days events.

She too, failed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma lie next to the sleeping Saiyan. She stared up at the wall, a contented smile on her face. She turned to face the man next to her, only to find that he too, was no longer sleeping. Instead, he was staring at her, the look on his face a mix between wonder and amusement.

~*Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying*~

"What? What'd I do?" She asked him. He just continued to stare at her, as if trying to memorize every little detail of her face. "Goku? Are you ok? You're starting to freak me out here." She told him, before leaning in so that their faces were a mere couple of inches apart. He leaned in suddenly, and captured her lips with his own, before leaning back again to look at her.

"You know what amazes me?" He asked her, before pulling her down so that her head was resting against his broad chest.

"And what might that be?" She replied, before giving a contented sigh, and snuggling even closer to him.

"How you get even more beautiful every time I look at you." He told her, before reaching a hand up to stroke her Aqua hair

"You're just saying that so you can get laid." She told him jokingly, before turning her head to look at him. Surprised at the hurt look that played across his handsome features. "What? You were serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. You do. Sex isn't everything in the world to me, you know. For instance, if we don't get outta this bed, then I'm never gonna get any training done, and I'm sure that you're never gonna get caught up with all the work you've missed." He told her, before sitting up, and pulling her into his lap.

~*So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I*~

"Oh Kami! I hadn't even thought about work. I can see now that you're gonna be a distraction. A VERY welcome distraction, but a distraction none the less. Oh well, who am I kidding. Goku, feel free to distract me anytime. No, seriously, anytime." She told him, before adding a quick wink, and jumping from his lap. She walked across the room to her closet, and pulled out her clothes for the day. A tight baby blue t shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She dressed quickly, and threw her white lab coat on, before turning back to look at Goku, who was still seated on the bed, completely naked, except for the thin sheet lying across his lap.

45 minutes later, Bulma was standing next to the bed, once again pulling on her hastily discarded clothes. "You do realize we're never gonna get anything done at this rate, right?" She asked him, before leaning in to plant a quick kiss on his cheek, and walking hastily to the door. She was out the door, and about to close it behind her, when she heard Goku's voice call her name.

"Hey, Bulma." He called to her, and when she turned around, her mouth dropped open a full six inches. There stood Goku, completely in the nude. "Made ya look." He told her calmly, before turning away from her, and heading into the spacious bathroom.

She stood there for a moment, before turning around as if in a daze, and walking from the room, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*I'm never gonna say goodbye  
'Cuz I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain*~

Vegeta stood from his resting place, and stretched his back. A devilish smirk playing across his dark features. "So, Kakarot wants to play? So be it." He said aloud, before taking to the air, in the opposite direction of Capsule Corp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma seated herself at the desk in front of her, and gave a little smile to her father who was working on the opposite side of the room. "Wow, it's really good to be back, daddy." she told the older man, before taking the top form from one of the stacks in front of her, and setting to work, a large smile spread across her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
'Cuz I never wanna see you sad*~

Goku looked around the gravity room in complete awe. "Wow...no wonder Vegeta spent so much time in here! This thing's HUGE!" He exclaimed, before walking to the controls, and punching a few buttons to begin the gravity simulation.

The machine whirled to life, causing him to jump a bit, before taking to the air, and firing a blast at one of the robots that hovered there. It shot the blast back at him, and he narrowly managed to dodge it. The blast bounced off of yet another robot, before Goku finally managed to fall into a rhythm of kicks, blocks, and punches. Sometime later, Bulma's face came over the screen, to let him know that dinner was ready. He eagerly shut off the machine, and jogged to the main building of Capsule Corp, where Bulma, and a large table full of food awaited him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma stood at the sink, absentmindedly staring out the window, and attempting to was dishes at the same time. She was doing fine, until her hand ran smack into a large butcher knife that someone had thrown into the sink with the other dishes.

"Owowow! Damn! That hurt!" She screamed, clutching her injured, and now bleeding hand.

"Huh? What happened? What hurt?" Goku exclaimed as he ran into the room, knocking over a potted plant, and two chairs in the process.

"Huh? Oh, I just cut myself. Nothing major. Could you just hand me that first aid kit over there?" She asked him, before pointing to a small white box hanging on the wall behind him.

~*I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again  
All over again*~

"Yeah, hang on. Hey, that's a lot of blood, you sure you don't want me to take a look at it?" He asked her after handing her the first aid kit.

"Nah, this is nothing, I've had paper cuts worse than this." She joked, but the pained look in her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"Why do I get the very bad feeling that you're lying to me?" He asked her, before taking her hand in his, and proceeding to examine it "Bulma! You should know better than that! This isn't a scratch and you know it!" He reprimanded her, but stopped when he noticed tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she replied softly, before turning her head to look away from him.

"For what? You just should've told me, that's all...Tell ya what, hop up on the counter, and I'll get ya fixed up in no time." He told her, before lifting her small form into his arms, and depositing her onto the kitchen counter.

He wrapped a towel around her bleeding hand, and applied pressure to it, making the bleeding stop. Then, he poured some peroxide into the wound, causing her to wince a bit.

"Ya know, my parents always told me this stuff doesn't hurt...But I'll be damned...It DOES hurt." she mumbled to him, before casting him a weak smile, and leaning her head back to rest on the cabinets behind her.

~*'Cuz in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying*~

He finished wrapping some gauze around her hand, then kissed it gently, before taking her into his arms once more. "There now, see, that wasn't so bad. Why don't you go sit down and watch TV? I'll finish up in here." He told her, before sitting her down on the couch. She just stared at him for a moment, before bursting into a fit of giggles. "What? What's so funny?" He asked her, genuinely confused.

"I just *gasp* can't *giggle* imagine *cough* you *giggle* doing dishes!" She finally managed to choke out, much to the bewilderment of Goku.

"I'll have you know that I ALWAYS do dishes...Chichi made me...but come to think of it, I don't mind doing them for you, weird, huh?" He asked her, before exiting the room, leaving a still giggling Bulma behind.

"Saiyans! And I thought MEN where hard to understand! But, Saiyan men are impossible!" She said to herself, before throwing up her hands, as if to signal defeat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichi finally managed to snap back into reality, when she heard an insistent banging on her front door. She quickly stood from the now ice-cold bath, and threw on her robe, before jogging to the door, and gasping aloud when she saw who stood there.

"Woman, I have a proposition for you, one that I'm sure you'll find to your liking. I'm sure you wish to get your mate back, as I do mine, and If you'll let me in for a moment, then I'll tell you exactly how we're going to do it." With that, Vegeta walked through the doorway to the small house in the woods, the devilish smirk still present on his lips...

~*I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Uh oh? What's Vegeta got up his sleeve? Can Goku successfully wash the dishes? And will Chichi ever snap back to reality? All this and much more on the next exciting chapter of "Heroes"!!! Oh, and special thanks again to Peirin Maxwell for the awesome piccie! Be sure to let her know what you think! I'm sure she'd love to know! Oh, and if anyone wants me to email ya when I update, just put it in your review, or better yet, email me! I LOVE email! Till next time! Love ya!


	7. Blurry

Hey there people! How ya doin? I just wanted to say hiiiiii! Oh, and I suppose you're gonna want a new chap while I'm here, eh? *Sigh* well, I suppose I can do that... Oh, so you say you wanna see the piccies for this fic, too? Well then, go to http://www.angelfire.com/tn/dzierslair/gbart.htm There's all kinds of goodies there. :) And, should you feel the need to draw me a G/B piccie, I won't mind... AT ALL!! Matter of fact, PLEASE DRAW ME A PICCIE!! PLEASE!!! *sobs* . 

Ok, Ok, just let me plug a few people's stories, and I'll let you read the new chap... 

Stef-Chan's ficcie "A shoulder to lean on" A V/B AND a G/B ficcie... how cool is that?

Belle Souririe's ficcie "Matter of Pride" A G/B ficcie

"There You'll Be" A new ficce by MistyDea and... ME!! Lol, PLEASE check it out if you have time, we both LOVE reviews!! *hint hint*

"Torn" By Crystalline Maxwell.. It's a Harry Potter ficcie, and an AWESOME one at that.. And Crystalline loves reviews too, just uh... don't eye Duo... she's weird about that. :)

And a VERY special thanks to Peirin Maxwell, Crystalline (of course), MistyDea And Belle Sourire... without you guys, I NEVER woulda got this chappie up, but then again.... you already knew that, didn't you? :)

Disclaimer: *sigh* I own...um...my husband! Heh, just don't tell him that :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heroes

Chapter 7: Blurry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*Everything's so blurry*~**

"V-Vegeta? What in hell's name are YOU doing here?" Chichi squealed as she caught a glimpse of the spiky haired man.

"Simple woman. You wish that fool Kakarot back, and I want back what's mine. Logic would prove we should work together, wouldn't you agree?" He asked as he stepped past her into the house.

**~*And everyone's so fake*~**

"What do you mean work together? Goku ran to that whore of yours! What's there to work on?" Chichi cried hysterically, before realizing she was still in only a flimsy bath robe. She pulled the fabric tighter around her body, but Vegeta seemed oblivious either way.

"Well, tell me woman, do you LIKE knowing that Kakarot and the woman are sleeping together right this instant?" Vegeta smirked as he saw the hurt look that crossed her face.

**~*And everybody's empty*~**

"Of course not! It's just... well, there's really nothing I can do about it."

"So you say, but tell me... exactly how much DO you know about Saiyan Mating laws?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**~*And everything is so messed up*~**

"Well, really, nothing. Why? Is there something I should know?" She asked softly.

"I should think so." Vegeta replied, his smirk never wavering.

**~*Pre-occupied without you*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bulma! Telephone!" Bulma's father called from the basement, where his lab was located.

"I got it dad!" She called back, before reaching over to answer the phone. "Hello?"

**~*I cannot live at all*~**

"Bulma? Hey! I've been trying to find you forever!" Yamcha's voice called cheerfully into her ear.

"Oh.. Well, you know how I am, can't stay still for too awfully long." She replied, making the biggest effort she could to not let her problems known. 

~*******My whole world surrounds you*~**

"Right, and just why do you feel the need to lie to me?" Yamcha asked quietly.

"W-what're you talking about?" She stuttered.

**~*I stumble then I crawl*~**

"i dunno yet, I'll be over there in just a few though, ok?" Yamcha said quickly, not even waiting for her reply before he hung up the phone.

"Great. Just perfect." she mumbled to herself as she hung up. 

**~*You could be my someone*~ **

She gave a quick sigh, before standing from the couch, and walking to the kitchen. Goku was still there, pressed against the sink washing the dishes. Bulma blinked at the fact he hadn't seemed to have broken any.. yet.. She walked over to the taller man, and placed her arms around his muscular chest. She laid her head down against his back, oblivious to the wide eyed smile she got from the man in front of her.

**~*You could be my scene*~**

He dried his hands off quickly, and turned to face her. He leaned down, and captured her lips with his own, his muscular arms drawing her tightly into his chest. And THIS was the scene Yamcha walked in on.

"Hey Bul.... HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed upon seeing his two best friends engaged in a rather passionate kiss. "Um... should I come back later?" He asked timidly.

**~*You know that I'll protect you*~**

The two lovers broke their embrace, and turned to face the scarred man.

"Heh, no, you're good." Goku said with a smile. 

**~*From all of the obscene*~**

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bulma added, her cheeks burning a rosy red color.

"Ok, good. Now, someone wanna tell me what's going on here? I mean.. there's something VERY wrong with this picture!" He exclaimed, pointing to Goku's arms, which were still wrapped tightly around Bulma's waist.

**~*I wonder what you're doing*~**

"What's wrong with it?" Bulma asked as she snuggled in closer to Goku's chest.

"Well, let's see here. You're both MARRIED!! To other people!!" Yamcha shouted, before shutting up as he saw the murderous rage that flashed across Bulma's face.

**~*Imagine where you are*~**

"Don't EVEN give me that shit Yamcha! I don't care anymore! I've been through way too much for you to even begin to comprehend, understood?" With that, she wretched herself from Goku's arms, and stormed from the room, much to the bewilderment of the two men.

"What just happened here?" Yamcha asked quietly. He turned his attention to Goku, who at that moment, had an expression on his face that Yamcha was quite sure mirrored his own.

**~*There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far*~**

"No idea, maybe I should go check on her, huh?" Goku asked, his expression never changing. 

"No, let me. I wanna know what's going on in here." Yamcha said with a smile, before exiting the kitchen, and jogging up the steps to Bulma's bedroom. He didn't even have to pay attention to where he was going... he knew the route by heart. 

**~*Can ya take it all away?*~**

He gave a sad smile upon reaching her door, and hearing the soft sobs that came from within. He knocked gently on the door, smiling again when he heard something heavy hit the other side. Taking that as his cue to enter, he walked into the room, and his head was almost taken off by a shoe.

"You perv! i coulda been naked in here!" Bulma squealed.

**~*When you shoved it in my face*~**

"Oh, hush Bulma! it's not like there's anything there I haven't see before!" Yamcha cut back calmly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Like I said. Perv! Now that you've decided to walk in on me, what can I help you with?" She said, trying her hardest to hold back the giggles. 

**~*Explain again to me*~**

It didn't work.

"Well, I was wondering what was going on between you and Goku. And for that matter, where ChiChi and Monkey man are through all of this."

**~*Everyone is changing, there's no one left that's real*~**

"I could care LESS where that man is! As for Chichi, you'd have to ask Goku. The last time I saw her, she wasn't at ALL pleased with me." She said with a smirk.

"Well, I think I can guess why." He remarked dryly. "But, what I don't understand, is what happened to you and Vegeta?"

**~*So make up your own ending*~**

Bulma grimaced visibly. "I can't talk about it yet Yamcha. Soon, I promise. Just... not yet." She said solemnly, as she turned away so he couldn't see the tears that sprang into her eyes.

"Hey, I understand. Just... can you PLEASE tell me what's going on between you and Goku?" Yamcha asked as he placed an arm on her shoulder to comfort her. He arched an eyebrow when she flinched under his touch, but she appeared to settle into the friendly embrace after a moment.

**~*And let me know just how you feel*~**

"Well, me and Goku are..." She trailed off, before turning to hug the man that had once been her world. The man that was now one of her best friends.

"You're not sleeping with him, are you?" He asked, a bit concerned.

**~*Cause I am lost without you*~**

"Um... no?" She replied, her gaze unable to meet his own.

"You ARE!! Man, Who would've thought GOKU would get the girl!! But... damn Bulma... aren't you in the least worried about what Chichi's gonna do to you?" He asked, a look of shock registering across his features.

**~*I cannot live at all*~**

"I'm not worried about that right now, Yamcha." She replied.

"Perhaps you should be." A gruff voice said from the balcony doorway.

**~*My whole world surrounds you*~**

Yamcha threw Bulma behind him, and growled menacingly at the Saiyan Prince, who, at that moment was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, the permanent smirk plastered onto his handsome face.

"Aww, Look Vegeta. Seems Bulma's grown tired of Goku already. I knew she was a whore." Chichi sneered, and Bulma for the first time, noticed the dark haired woman standing there. She in turn shot her a go-to-hell look.

**~*I stumble then I crawl*~**

"Bite me bitch." Bulma snarled, and attempted to lunge at the other woman. And would have, had Yamcha not pushed her backwards again.

"Bulma, for once in your life, SHUT UP!" He growled as he pushed her small form behind him once again. She growled lightly at him, but didn't resist.

**~*And you could be my someone*~**

"I don't see why you bother trying to keep me from her _human_. You failed last time, and you'll fail this time as well." Vegeta sneered, his gaze never leaving Bulma's.

"Fuck you, Vegeta." Yamcha spat back, the memory of losing Bulma to Vegeta evidentially still having a rather nasty effect on him.

**~*You could be my scene*~**

"Tsk tsk tsk. Would you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Vegeta egged on, the smirk still in place.

"My mother's been dead for as long as I can remember. So, Fuck you." Yamcha repeated. His arm snaked behind him to catch one of Bulma's trembling hands in his own.

**~*You know that I will save you from all of the unclean*~**

"Spare me the drama, scar boy. Woman, go get that moron Kakarot. I have something to say I think he might want to hear." Vegeta said.

"O-ok." Bulma said as she backed from the room. She ran quickly down the hall, and back down the steps, slipping and falling down the last two. She attempted to stand, only to find a strong arm locked around her, helping her to her feet.

**~*I wonder what you're doing*~**

"Bulma? You ok?" Goku questioned softly upon seeing the panicked look on her face.

"Just... come with me! Please!" She exclaimed, before turning around and running back up the stairs. A sickening thought rose into her mind. She'd left Yamcha alone with Vegeta. It was no secret that the two didn't quite get along.. She ran even faster back down the hall, and swung into her doorway, followed by a VERY confused Saiyan.

**~*Wonder where you are*~**

"Bulma? Wha-..." His question was cut short as he saw the Saiyan no Ouji and the dark haired woman, _his wife_ standing in Bulma's... THEIR bedroom. "And what the hell are YOU doing here?" He snarled, before he too pushed Bulma behind him. She rolled her eyes, and moved back behind Yamcha. After all, who could blame her. Would YOU want to be behind an angry Saiyan when he's powering up? Didn't think so.

"Ah, what's the matter honey? You don't look happy to see me." Chichi said with an evil grin. She slowly advanced on Goku, her eyes never leaving his own. She reached a hand out to touch his face, but was thrown away quickly by some unseen force.

**~*There's oceans in between us*~**

Yamcha, Goku, and Vegeta looked on in amazement as they saw what the "unseen force" had been. Bulma stood in front of Chichi, her arm extended, her fingers curled into a fist. A small, satisfied smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Chichi pulled her hand up to her now bleeding nose, and then winced. Vegeta, on the other hand, burst out laughing. As soon as he was able, and had regained his composure, he clapped a few times, before slowly advancing on Bulma.

**~*But that's not Very far*~**

"Yes, I think this makes an interesting predicament indeed. I had a lovely plan all worked out, but I'd say now there's been... a change of plans." He replied smugly. He stopped a few feet short of Bulma, and glanced at her with those endless obsidian eyes of his. "I wanted to discuss this _situation_ we find ourselves in." He said, his attention now turned to Goku.

"Yeah, the situation." Chichi echoed, earning her a dirty look from everyone present in the room, Vegeta included.

**~*Can ya take it all away?*~**

"As I was saying. I'm sure you don't know about the Saiyan's mating laws Kakarot, but I do, and they WILL be upheld. You see, a Saiyan has the right to fight for his mate, and another Saiyan has the right to challenge that. To put it simply, you want the woman? Fine. But... You must fight me for her." Vegeta smirked. Goku opened his mouth to agree, but was abruptly cut off as Vegeta continued.

"Now, where that might have sounded simple, there are a few... regulations. Not to mention I said my plans had changed. You see, a Saiyan WOMAN has the same right." Vegeta stated smugly.

**~*When you shoved it in my face.*~**

"There aren't anymore Saiyan women." Yamcha pointed out, in hopes Vegeta didn't mean what Yamcha thought he meant.

"Perhaps not... but, we mated with these pathetic earth creatures, that makes them as close to being a Saiyan as one could get. To put it simply, your mate against mine. Strongest, gets you, though why they'd want you is beyond me. Weakest... well, the weakest goes back to her closet." He smirked evilly, and then chuckled when he saw Bulma shudder.

**~*This thing you did to me*~**

"Vegeta! That's insane! You know damn well Chichi's stronger than Bulma! What makes you think I'd consent to something such as this?" Goku snarled. He wrapped his arms around Bulma protectively, much to Yamcha's obvious amusement.

"Well, we could always fight... then again, I couldn't guarantee a stray blast wouldn't 'accidentally' hit your pathetic excuse for a planet. Of course, if that's a chance you're willing to take."

**~*Nobody told me what you thought   
Nobody told me what to say *~**

"NO!" Yamcha, Goku and Bulma cried in unison.

"She's never been trained Vegeta! She has no experience as a fighter!" Goku exclaimed. He pulled Bulma closer to his chest, must to Chichi's distaste.

**~*Everyone showed you where to turn   
Told you when to run away*~**

"Train her then. One month. That should be plenty of time for you to bring out what little ability she has." Vegeta remarked calmly.

"The answer's still No Vegeta. I'm not putting her in that kind of danger."

**~*Nobody told you where to hide   
Nobody told you what to say*~**

_ *Then again, I couldn't guarantee a stray blast wouldn't 'accidentally' hit your pathetic excuse for a planet. Of course, if that's a chance you're willing to take.* _ Vegeta's words swam around in her head, and for one of the few times in her life, Bulma was terrified. She couldn't let that happen!

"No... I'll fight."

**~*Everyone showed you where to turn   
Showed you when to run away*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There! Did that make up for the wait? I hope so!! I'm sooooo sorry! Let's just say I hit rock bottom, and I'm finally managing to claw my way back to the top... or halfway at least. Once again, I'm sooooo sorry. PLEASE forgive me!! And, if anyone wants to know if I'm still leaving... check out my bio. :) Love you all!! And thanks again for not yelling!! 

~*Chante*~


	8. Underneath your clothes

PLEASE don't shoot me! I know I promised I'd update sooner... but I couldn't! All hell broke loose around here lately.. as if my life wasn't complicated enough as it is! *sobs* Ah well.. Here's the much awaited Eighth chap.. hope ya enjoy!

I've got a new update list! This is the LAST chap that I'll be using the old list on! For those of you already ON the old list, I sent you an invitation to join the new one. If you didnt get the email, or you're a new addition, just send a blank email to:

Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com

How simple is THAT? Ok, Just got a few plugs.. and then we'll get on with the chap :)

Belle Sourire, MistyDea, Crystalline Maxwell... The M girls.. 'nuff said. And Veresti's ficcie "Uninvited" NEW G/B!! AWESOME G/B! *dies* and she said it was for me! Lol, I'm sooo being spoiled! And I'm lovin' every minute!! OH! And Misty.. how ya like the song I picked? Hai, I thought you would...

Disclaimer: Beer before liquor.. you've never been sicker.. Liquor before beer, you're in the clear.. (Ain't it true?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heroes

Chapter 8: Underneath your clothes

Warnings: A bit of citrus

Rating: R

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on "Heroes"...

_*Then again, I couldn't guarantee a stray blast wouldn't 'accidentally' hit your pathetic excuse for a planet. Of course, if that's a chance you're willing to take.* _ Vegeta's words swam around in her head, and for one of the few times in her life, Bulma was terrified. She couldn't let that happen!

"No... I'll fight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*You're a song*~_

The silence in the room was deafening. Each occupant stood staring at the blue haired woman.. the same woman who had only seconds before seemingly sealed her own fate. No one dared speak No one, that is, except a fiery black haired princess.

"YOU? You honestly think YOU could fight ME? Have you completely lost your mind?" Chichi exclaimed, before bursting into a fit of manaical giggles.

"And why, pray tell, is that so hard to believe? You had to train to get to where you are. I'll train too. With the _ strongest_ man in the universe teaching me, why WOULDN'T I beat you?" Bulma snarled back. She directed her attention solely on Vegeta however when she called Goku the strongest.

_~*Written by the hands of God*~_

With a look of pure murderous rage, Vegeta launched himself at Bulma. This time, however, there was no unseen force. This one was VERY seen.. and felt. Had you been Vegeta, of course. He slammed into the wall, sending debris flying everywhere. When the dust settled, her rescuer became known, much to her surprise.

"I told you once to stay the fuck away, Vegeta. I won't tell you again. If it costs me my life, then so be it"

"A lucky shot _human. _Rest assured, it WILL be the last." Vegeta growled as he fell back into a battle stance. Yamcha quickly followed suit, , but a hand on his shoulder make him quickly stand upright again.

_~*Don't get me wrong*~_

"One month Vegeta. There won't be a fight today. Not if you want this sick little game of yours to happen." Bulma stated coolly, her eyes burning orbs.

"Feh. You'd need more than a month." Vegeta replied arrogantly, before walking quickly to the balcony, Chichi following closely behind. He grabbed her quickly, and took to the sky, much to the relief of the room's other occupants.

_~*This might sound to you a bit odd*~_

"Have you lost your mind?!?" Both Goku and Yamcha screamed simultaneously.

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just let him destroy the Earth! Not over ME for Kami's sake!"

"I don't care Bulma! Do you realize how much you have to learn in a month's time? I don't know if even GOKU can teach you that much so quickly!" Yamcha exclaimed.

_~*But you're the place*~_

"No... actually... I think she could do it. You'd have to help me Yamcha.. but I think we can get her up to at least Chichi's standards. She hasn't trained in forever either, actually. Of course, I'm sure Vegeta's planning on working with her, but between us, I actually think it's possible." Goku replied, his expression thoughtful.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?!" Yamcha screamed aloud.

_~*Where all my thoughts*~_

"Actually.. yes, I was." Was the only reply he was given.

With an exasperated sigh, the three glanced around the now-demolished room.

"I hate to point out the obvious, but I don't think you'll be sleeping in here for a little bit. I'd let you stay at my place, but unless Goku's gonna let you sleep with me Bulma, there's no room." Yamcha stated, earning him a slight growl from the Saiyan male next to him.

_~*Go hiding*~_

"Well.. We can stay in one of the guestrooms, I suppose. Yamcha, you're more than welcome to stay too. If you've got to be here for the next month, there's no point in you having to make the commute. Especially with all the room we have here." Bulma offered.

"I might just do that. Provided you don't mind, of course." Yamcha replied.

"Of course I don't mind!" Bulma cried.

_~*Right under your clothes*~_

"I wasn't talking about you." Yamcha laughed, followed closely by Bulma, and finally by Goku, who still looked as though he hadn't gotten the joke.

"Ok ok, let's find somewhere to sleep. Trust me Bulma.. you're gonna need it. You've got a loooong day ahead of you." Yamcha said between peals of laughter.

_~*Is where I'll find them*~_

"Uh huh, you do B chan." Goku agreed hastily.

"Ugh! It starts already! When are you two gonna figure out I'm not a little girl?" Bulma asked, but her protest was cut short by a loud yawn. "Ok, that one snuck up on me.. Maybe I'm sleepier than I thought." Bulma stated as she attempted to stifle yet another yawn.

_~*Underneath your clothes*~_

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. I'm gonna go grab something to eat. I'll just pick a room and crash I guess. You two sleep tight." Yamcha called as he raced out the door, in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sleep? Who said anything about SLEEP?" Bulma said, a mischievous tone to her voice.

_~*There's an endless story*~_

"Ohhhh. Well then, let's find a bed QUICKLY, shall we?" Goku muttered, before lifting Bulma gently into his powerful arms.

"Goku, that has to be the smartest thing you've said all day." Was the murmured reply he received. As quickly as possible, he carried the blue haired woman down the hall, and into the guest room at the end. He closed the door behind him with his hip, and walked over to the bed.

_~*There's the man I chose*~_

_(A/N: Sorry to interrupt guys, but I need to make an apology really quickly... I WAS going to make a lemon for right here, but another idea came to me instead... I'm apologizing for the people that KNEW there was going to be a lemon.. sorry to disappoint you!! Now.. where were we? Ah yes! I remember now!!)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*_There's my territory_*~

Yamcha stood in front of the large bay window in the kitchen. His eyes roamed over what part of the Capsule Corp. compound was still visible in the quickly retreating sunlight. He watched the yard until the sun had completely set, and all had been swallowed in darkness. Then, with a small sigh, he clicked off the light switch by the door, and wandered slowly out of the kitchen, and to the stairs. He walked swiftly down the second row corridor, and to the room at the end, a room that he had occupied several times before. He turned the knob slowly, and entered the now lit room, his brain so clouded with worry and thought that he failed to notice the soft pants coming from his left, and the steady squeaking of the bed in the pitch black room. He leaned over to flick on a light, and screamed as the brightness filled the room.

_~*And of all the things_ _I deserve__*~_

As did a very busy Goku and Bulma.

"Holy shit!! Holy shit!! Shitshitshitshitshit!" Yamcha cried, his eyes still locked on the pair of lovers sprawled out on the bed in front of him.

In one swift movement, Goku shifted his weight, and threw himself over Bulma, their naked bodies covered by nothing more than a thin, sweat soaked sheet. He gave Yamcha a warning growl, and the smaller man paled visibly. 

_~*For being such a good girl honey*~_

He gulped once, muttered another string of curses, and sped from the room. He stopped about halfway down the hall, his pale face now burning a deep crimson color.

"Yamcha! Don't move! We're going to have a little.. chat!" Bulma called from behind the closed door.

_~*Because of you*~_

Yamcha paled again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*I forgot the smart ways to rhyme*~_

"Of all the rooms in this Kami forsaken place, you just HAD to pick the one we were in!!" A very unhappy Bulma screeched.

"You act like I did it on purpose or something!"

_~*Because of you*~_

Goku covered his ears as the two screamed back and forth.

"Will you two PLEASE SHUT UP?!?" He roared suddenly, and both offenders fell back into their seats, shocked at the violent outburst from such a normally loving man. "Sorry, but you were hurting my ears!" He exclaimed cheerfully, his hand scratching gently at the back of his head as he gave his trademark grin.

_~*I'm running out of reasons to cry*~_

"It's ok..." The blue haired woman murmured, followed by a quick agreement from Yamcha.

"Yamcha, that room's mine and Bulma's, let's not have a repeat of tonight, k? Bulma, I'm sure Yamcha didn't MEAN to walk in on our.. activities. Let's just head BACK to bed now, ok? You really do need to get some rest if you plan on going through with this." Goku said calmly.

_~*When the friends are gone*~_

"Yeah, I'm going through with it! I soooo can't wait to kick that bitch's ass!" She exclaimed, before quickly covering her mouth upon remembering that Chichi was STILL Goku's wife.

"Heh. don't worry, I can't wait to see you do it either." Was the only reply she received, however.

_~*When the party's over*~_

Bulma leaned over to scratch an itch on her leg, causing the top of her robe to fall open, revealing the tops of two, in Goku's opinion, perfect breasts. He inhaled sharply, and had to literally force his hands down, for fear that he'd latch on to her, and take her right there on the kitchen table. 

Yamcha must have noticed the change in Goku's behavior, or perhaps it too was Bulma's lack of covering. Whatever the case, he turned a bright red, and excused himself from the table.

_~*We'll still belong*~_

As soon as he was out of sight, Goku lunged across the table. For over an hour, the only sounds heard were soft moans and pants, and two strangled cries that rang out through the silent house, each mingling into one.

After that, all was silent, with the exception of one final statement..

"You do, of course realize, we have to buy a new table..."

_~*To each other*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Likes? No likes? Wanna beat me with a rubber chicken? Lemme know! I'm not exactly thrilled with the way this chap turned out.. but.. I guess every writer's gotta have ONE chap they don't like, right? Ahhh well..

Sooo... How'd you guys like the name change? Poll time! Who thinks I should stay Vegetas-Princess.. or who thinks I should go back to Gokus-Princess.. I can't decide! Help me out on this one!! Love ya!! Till next chap!!

~*Chante*~


	9. Insatiable

Hey guys! Guess what? I've got a LOVELY lemon in this chap! Juppers, that I do! And wanna know what else?! It's MARKED! Know what that means? Welll... It means if you don't WANNA read it.. you don't HAVE to read it! Kool, huh? Ok ok, I'll admit.. most of you probably knew that.. but I just had to add it for those of you who don't. 

My plug for this chap is for MistyDea, one of my best friends in the world. Without this girl, I seriously doubt if I'd even still be writing. If you've got a few minutes, go check out "Chance Encounters" and "(insert French name here) Renewed Love" Both are absolutely worth the read, and, though she doesn't know it yet, she's probably gonna be the one to post this chap. :)

Ah yes.. to Xasshaaz sweety.. believe ME.. I've been a G/B fan for a VERY long time... so devoted, in fact, to being one.. I lost my ffn account over it. MY AIM name is GokusBabyGirl, and I've been between this, and Gokus-Princess.. BUT I was Vegetas-Princess for over a year and a half... almost two, in fact. See now why I've decided to stick with this one? Not only do I love the name, and it adds humor to the whole Vegetas-Princess loves G/B thing.. But well, you have to look at it this way.. I never ONCE said I didn't like V/B ficcies too.. matter of fact.... I write em. :) Thanks for the input! I have to say, you said more than most did. :-D

Okay, I'm sorry in advance for the REALLY long A/N but, it was something I needed to say...

I'd like to address a flame I got in the last chap.. See, I have this REALLY bad habit of dissecting people that flame me, so you *points to "pissed of vegeta fan* (and yes, it was written like that) are no exception.. The flame went a little something like this:

pissed of vegeta fan () Date: 2002-03-29 Ch: 1 Anonymous   
This fic is crap.if your name is vegetas princess then why the fuck do you have fucking goku/bulma fics?your messed in the head.vegeta might be evil but he would not do such a horrible thing to bulma.i hope you DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


To start things off.. a simple question, from me to you. Is it required when you become a flamer that you have no higher than a kindergarten education? If so, then that explains it. It's either that, or you're a little 12 year old kid who had no business reading a NC17 fic in the first place. Do your PARENTS know you're on the net surfing for Cartoon Porn? *smirk*

It's just a shame you didn't stick around to read the rest of the fic.. you might've liked it. Though, I kinda doubt you even read the first chap.. but let's just say you did, kk? My name is Vegetas-Princess for many reasons. One, I write V/B fics. Two, I WAS Gokus-Princess.. but I like Vegetas better. And three.. BECAUSE I CAN!

I have Goku/Bulma fics because I choose to exercise my right to freedom of speech, unlike SOME people. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the V/B pairing. Just like there's absolutely nothing wrong with G/B. It's just something I choose to do.. whether you like it or not. What confuses me is, why in Kami's name would you read a G/B in the FIRST place? Especially one that tells you NOT to if you mind seeing an abusive Vegeta? Sounds like someone's being a hypocrite again. Tsk tsk tsk.

I AM messed in the head, thank you very much! And I wouldn't have it any other way!

Soo, lemme see if I've got this straight.. Vegeta's evil.. he can run around blowing up everything he touches, but he can't follow the typical stereotype of "You grow up in an abusive home, you become abusive"? How exactly do YOU know Vegeta wouldn't do such a thing? You DON'T! No one knows, and wanna know the real kicker? No one cares! It's FAN FICTION! Should I break that down for you? 

**fan** (fn) _n._ An ardent devotee; an enthusiast. [Short for **fanatic**.]

**fic·tion** (fkshn) _n._

a) An imaginative creation or a pretense that does not represent actuality but has been invented. 

b) The act of inventing such a creation or pretense. 

c) A literary work whose content is produced by the imagination and is not necessarily based on fact. 

d) The category of literature comprising works of this kind, including novels and short stories. 

In other words, fanfiction is: A story created by someone devoted to something, whether it be true or not. Not necessarily based on fact, and not necessarily to everyone's liking.

Did I miss anything? Oh yes! The whole "I hope you DIE DIE DIE!!!" thing... Well, tell me, how exactly would you feel if this post wasn't a chapter, but a post by my husband, or a friend of mine, saying I HAD died? Would that make you feel all big and important? Or would it make you feel like shit? That's exactly what I thought.

In closing, dear flamer, let me point one thing out to you. Never say something you might regret, because words can never be taken back. Or, if all else fails, do as my mother always says...

"Tell it to someone who gives a fuck."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, now that I've gotten that off of my chest.. Who's up for a new chap?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heroes

Chapter 9: Insatiable *covers her ears to block Misty's screams out*

Rating: NC17

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*When moonlight crawls along the street*~_

Morning came much too early for the two lovers, who, at that moment, were still sprawled out atop what USED to be a sturdy oak table. Goku, who'd been awake for hours, leaned over and kissed his new mate's forehead gently. 

"_She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping..."_ He told himself, before placing his large hands on her delicate back She mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, before snuggling closer into his chest, as if she'd belonged there all along.

_~*Chasing away the summer heat*~_

And in Goku's point of view, she had.

As the wee hours of the morning whittled away, Goku decided that now would be a good time to make the move to Bulma's... THEIR room. No matter how comfortable he was, just lying there, it was nowhere NEAR comfortable enough to let her parents walk in. He chuckled lightly at what they might have seen, however.

_~*Footsteps outside somewhere below*~_

Bulma rested atop Goku's chest. And he too rested.. still within her. His arms where wrapped gently around her lower back, hers lying draped over his shoulders.

In one swift movement, he lifted himself to his feet, and her into his arms. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he climbed the stairs leading to the bedroom, stopping only once when he thought he'd heard a door slam.

_~*The world revolves I let it go*~_

After a moment though, he was satisfied no one else was awake, so he continued his journey. He entered the room slowly, closing the door behind him with a slight nudge of his hip.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*We build our church above this street*~_

Yamcha, who had gotten up to use the restroom, opened the door just in time to see one of his best friends, completely naked, carrying his ex-girlfriend, also completely naked, into their bedroom.

He shook his head quietly. And walked back to his room. After the reminder of what he'd walked into last night, combined with the LOVELY visuals he'd received moments ago, Yamcha decided that sleep was no longer an option. He threw on his training gi, and after giving himself a once over in the mirror, decided he was as presentable as he was getting. 

_~*We practice love between these sheets*~_

He ran down the steps, and into the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks.

To put it mildly, there was no longer a kitchen table.

_~*The candy sweetness scent of you*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little over an hour later, everyone was gathered around the dining room table, calmly eating breakfast, when Yamcha decided to bring up the table situation, delicately, mind you.

~*_It bathes my skin I'm stained by you_*~

"So, Bulma, I don't suppose you know what happened to the table, do you?" He asked, never once looking up from his pancakes.

Bulma blushed a bright red color, as did Goku. "No... w.. why do you ask?" She stammered.

_~*And all I have to do is hold you*~_

"Oh, just wondering you know.. You two come upstairs wearing nothing but a smile.. kitchen table's demolished.. That sort of thing. Can you pass the syrup?"

"I.. um.. uh.."

~*_There's a racing in my heart_*~

"Bulma?" Yamcha asked calmly, having still never looked up from his plate, lest he lose his straight face.

"Yeah?"

"The syrup?"

~*_I am barely touching you_*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After breakfast, Bulma ran upstairs quickly to change. She put on a pair of blue spandex shorts, and a matching sports bra. After examining herself in the mirror for a moment, she gave a sly little smile, and ran back down, cheerful and rested, despite the last night's "activities".

~*_Turn the lights down low_*~

Goku glanced at her scantly clad form, and nearly took her yet again. "Get a grip here Goku. Training, remember? Devil wife from hell? Wants to kill Bulma?" He mentally berated himself, before forcing himself to look away from her.

Yamcha, on the other hand, wasn't fairing nearly as well. After all, when all was said and done, Goku would get to go to bed with Bulma.. Yamcha wouldn't. Nor had he been able to in quite a long time. Nearly a year, in fact. Ever since she'd started sleeping with the almighty Saiyan Prince.

~*_Take it off_*~

"Yamcha? Earth to Yamcha, come in Yamcha!" Bulma exclaimed as she waved a hand in front of the desert bandit's face.

"Huh? Sorry.. I was zoning there for a minute. What'd I miss?" He asked as he shook his head, trying as hard as possible to clear the mental images he'd been seeing.

~*_Let me show_*~

"I said 'I think the first thing to do is learn ki. Then we can get into flying, Wouldn't you agree, Yamcha?' And that's just about where we are now." Goku replied, cheerfully.

"Yeah, flying. Flying is good."

"Flying puts me in the sky... Sky is away from Bulma.. have to concentrate on other things... Yep, flying's definitely good." He added in his mind.

~*_My love for you_*~

Goku and Yamcha took their places beside the tiny woman.

"Ok, first thing you have to do, is absolutely nothing." Goku remarked slowly.

"Bulma stared at him for a moment, as if he'd lost his mind, before finally shrugging her shoulders, and going back to listening.

~*_Insatiable_*~

"I know, sounds crazy. Just trust me, though. You can't force a ki ball out.. it just has to come on it's own. Use your brain, not your strength, in other words." Yamcha told her, before both he and Goku gathered a small ball of ki in their hands.

Bulma looked at the glowing balls of energy for a moment, before finally deciding that there was no time like the present.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*Turn me on*~_

Three and a half hours later, Bulma held a tiny ki ball in her hand as well. She lasted like that for only a moment, before falling promptly to the ground, in a dead faint.

The two warriors were instantly by her side, glancing swiftly over her body, checking for any possible injuries. Satisfied there were none, Goku lifted her gently into his arms, and headed for the lawn chair close to the pool.

~*_Never stop_*~

"Bulma? Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Her eyes fluttered open a bit, and then finally opened, revealing the deep blue irises within. "Goku?" She questioned, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah, I'm here. What say we call it a day, huh? I pushed you a little too hard today.." He trailed off, his voice low.

~*_Wanna taste every drop_*~

"NO! Damn it, Goku, I'm not a little girl anymore!" She exclaimed angrily as she bolted upright. She immediately regretted her decision, however, as her vision began to swim, and a dull ache took it's place in the back of her head. "Ugh.. did anyone get the license plate on that truck?"

"That's what happens when your energy's been depleted. Your body's telling you to pass out, but there's still a major adrenaline rush happening, thus the headache." Yamcha explained.

~*_My love for you_*~

"I'll buy that.. It's like a brain freeze.. only about 50 times worse." Bulma mumbled, before sucking in a breath and climbing to her feet.

"Well, I'll give her this, she's got spunk.." Goku mumbled to the other man, as they both watched a still groggy Bulma wobble her way across the lawn.

"You're telling ME? I spent fourteen years with her!" He cried in reply.

~*_Insatiable_*~

"Come ON already! I wanna learn to fly!!" Bulma's voice shrieked from across the lawn.

"Coming!" The two men cried in reply, before walking toward her voice, shaking their heads the entire way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*_The moonlight plays upon your skin_*~

"How you doing over there, Bulma?" Yamcha asked, upon noticing her obvious struggle to form yet another ki blast.

"Shut up, Yamcha!!" She screamed back, making both Yamcha, and Goku grin.

"Yep, she's ok." Yamcha said aloud, before casting Goku a wink, and mumbling something about having somewhere to be.

~*_A kiss that lingers takes me in_*~

"I'll catch you guys sometime after dinner... be good." He said with a mischievous grin. With that, he walked away, leaving the two lovers alone in the huge backyard.

"So, think I'm making any progress?" Bulma asked as she plopped down onto the ground.

"Absolutely, Bulma. The fact that you're still out here trying should tell you something. Most people would've given up the first time." He replied with a grin, before lying down next to her, his hands behind his head.

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LEMON!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ugh.. muscles.. BAD muscles..." Bulma moaned as she attempted to work the kinks out of her sore muscles.

"Roll over, I'll get em for you."

Bulma did as she was told, and seconds after that, two gentle, calloused hands were massaging her back. The hands moved across her shoulders, down her back, across her hips, and finally continued their sweet torture across her bottom. She bit back a moan as his hands caressed her body, but finally had to release it. 

Goku looked at her like she'd gone mad for a moment, but soon, a devious smirk emerged. He flipped her over onto her back, and continued his ministrations, this time to the front of her sweaty body. His hands roamed over two full breasts, rubbing the hard nub atop them. Bulma's eyes shot open at the familiar pleasure, and she set up to remove her shirt. A strong arm halted her, however, and she lie back down, silently cursing the man above her the entire time.

"What's wrong little one? You look a bit.. pale." Goku remarked calmly, before leaning his head down to rest in the crook of her neck. His mouth rained a trail of fiery kisses across her collarbone, reveling in the taste of her sweaty skin. His tongue snaked out to run across the hollow of her neck, sending shivers down her spine as he did so.

"Goku..." She breathed his name silently, upon suddenly having found her voice no longer worked.

"Shh.. just enjoy." He reassured, before continuing the kisses down her neck, and across the tops of her two full breasts. He kissed the tops gently, before moving down to her exposed stomach. He nipped at the sensitive flesh above her belly button, making her wiggle beneath him a bit. Upon seeing her lithe boy move under his, he glanced around once, before finally deciding that the backyard wasn't exactly the best place for their little adventure to occur. He swept her up into his arms, and moved toward the large, metallic dome situated a few feet away. He punched the button to open the door, and walked inside, and over to the small bed that occupied one corner of the large gravity room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*_I fall asleep inside of you_*~

Goku, who had powered up to Super Saiyan during their last escapade, leaned his head down to rest on Bulma's shoulder.

It was then that Bulma noticed they were floating.

~*_There are no words_*~

Merely a few inches from the floor, not really enough to scare her. But still, she stared wide eyed at Goku for a moment, and he returned the gesture. Her confusion deepened as she saw him staring at her, completely awestruck.

~*_There's only truth_*~

Goku powered down, but for some reason they didn't fall back to the bed. And then, Bulma noticed something.

A light blue aura surrounded her, as well.

~*_Breathe in, breath out_

_There is no sound_*~

She was flying.

Her concentration slipped as she realized what she was doing, and the pair fell backwards onto the bed, still entangled in one another.

"Did I just..." She asked quietly.

~*_We move together up and down_*~

Goku just nodded at her mutely for a moment, before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Yeah.. and you not only managed to support you.. you held me up too. It might be too early to assume this, Bulma... but, well, I think you've got a higher ki than any of us ever dreamed possible." He stated, his face still showing the clear astonishment at Bulma's actions.

~*_We levitate, our bodies soar_*~

"That's a good thing, right?" She asked quietly. She pulled the sheets closer around her body, her hands clutching the material tightly against her chest.

"Bulma.. I couldn't even do that when I started learning ki. To put it mildly, you could EASILY beat YAMCHA.. much less Chichi. You're really gonna have to work at it though." He replied, his eyes never leaving her scantly clad form. 

~*_Our feet don't even touch the floor_*~

"Well, my only question is.. Why are we still HERE? Shouldn't I be training or something?"

"Get dressed.. I'm going to find Yamcha. We'll figure out where to go from there." Goku threw his clothes on, a with a quick peck on the cheek, headed for the door, Bulma staring wide eyed behind him.

~*_And nobody knows you like I do_*~

She did as she was told, however, and dressed quickly, shaking her head the entire time.

"Oh yeah, THAT was romantic. 'Gee Bulma, that was great, but you have to train now' Never fails. I should know by now NEVER to fall in love with a Saiyan.." She spoke aloud, but smiled as she realized she was ranting to herself. She was the one that agreed to fight. Not Goku. And it wasn't HIS fault that she needed to be trained. Not his fault at all.

~*_The world doesn't understand_*~

"Curse you, Son Goku.. I can't even stay mad at you!" She screamed into the empty chamber, which still vaguely smelled of sweat and sex.

"Well, I hope not. That would sort of... defeat the purpose, now wouldn't it?" A gruff voice stated behind her, and she turned around, scared senseless for a minute.

~*_I grow stronger in your hands_*~

"Yamcha! You scared the shit out of me!" She screamed, before swatting a hand blindly at the man.

"Heh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Um.. and if you don't mind me asking, where's Goku?" Yamcha questioned as he searched the room for the other man.

~*_Turn the lights down low_*~

"Actually, he's out looking for you."

"Oh, really? Well, I'll just grab a seat here and wait for him, provided you don't mind, of course." He replied as he took a seat on a bench right inside he gravity room door.

~*_Take it off, let me show_*~

"You know I don't mind."

"What's he looking for me for, anyway?"

~*_My love for you, insatiable_*~

"Um.. long story?" She added quietly, her shoes having suddenly become very interesting.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me." He replied, a smirk to match the Saiyan Prince's own plastered on his face.

_~*Turn me on, never stop*~_

"You perv! You WOULD wanna know all the horny details."

"You forget, I've known all the "horny details" ,as you put it, ever since you've had details to share. Participated in most of them too, might I add. Now, if Goku's looking for me, there must be a reason, so enlighten me." 

_~*Wanna taste every drop*~_

"Ugh.. fine.. you win. But no weird fantasies or anything. ok? I know how your little mind works. Goku and I were... busy... when we started floating." She began, before being cut off by a rather shocked Yamcha.

"Bulma.. we've flown during sex before. And strange as this might sound.. I don't really remember ever going to tell GOKU about it."

~*_My love for you, insatiable_*~

"Shut up, I wasn't done yet. Anyway, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. We started floating. Well, Goku started staring at me like I was insane for a moment, before he powered down. And well, to be honest.. We didn't sink."

"If he powered down, though.. How did you... Wait.. YOU?!"

~*_We never sleep, we're always holding hands_*~

"Looks that way. He powered down, and when we didn't come back down, I noticed there was this weird blue aura thing around me, and well, to put it mildly.."

"She freaked." Goku's voice intercepted, startling them both.

~*_Kissing for hours, talking, making plans_*~

"Man... That's awesome. She flew without even meaning to? I don't think I've ever heard of that before. Goku, man, you must be killer in bed." Yamcha joked, making the lovers blush furiously.

~*_I feel like a better man, just being in the same room_*~

"Well, I can't complain... But that's beside the point. Are we gonna start training now, or not?" She asked, her hand placed upon her hip.

_ ~*We never sleep, there's just so much to do*~_

"Only if you feel up to it. Kami knows I don't want anything happening to you." Goku told her softly, before leaning down and kissing her gently.

~*_Can't close my eyes when I'm with you_*~

"Ok, spare the ex here, shall we? Bulma, I agree with Goku on this one. While you've got awesome potential, you don't wanna push yourself too far. You can end up doing more harm than good that way.

_ ~*Insatiable, the way I'm... lovin you*~_

"I'm fine! I passed out earlier because I'd tried too hard, that's all. And even then, I was ok just a few seconds later. There's still a good three hours of daylight left, let's use them to our advantage, ok? Plus, I really wanna try this flying thing again. Should be nice not to have to depend on you guys all the time." She replied with a smirk.

~*_Insatiable_*~

"Fine, but you even START to feel in the least bit strange, we're stopping, got that?" Goku said, his normally calm facade replaced with a stern face.

~*_Turn me on_*~

"Yes daddy." Bulma replied sarcastically.

~*_Never stop_*~

"Ok, that's not fair! I've been trying to get you to call me daddy forever! What's he got that I ain't got?" Yamcha asked, mockingly.

~*_Wanna taste every drop_*~

"You mean besides three inches and a heck of a lot more stamina?" She retorted, and stuck out her tongue a the shocked man.

~*My love for you*~

"That was just cruel, I want you to know that. Seriously, it almost hurt." He replied, before running from the room, dodging objects thrown by the angry blue haired female.

"Bulma? Why would Yamcha want you to call him daddy? He's not old enough.." Goku asked, his innocence once again taking center stage.

"Never mind Goku... Never mind..."

~*_Insatiable_*~

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Okay, really long wait, I know... but my internet kaputted for some reason, so I haven't been able to get online. I hope this chap makes up for the wait, however.. And it should.. because, honestly.. It's the longest one I've ever written. :-D Thanks for not getting too mad at me guys.. I JUST got the internet back last night, so once again, sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy! _

_And as always, if you wanna be added to the update list, just email this little addy right here:_

Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com

_Till next time, guys.. I love you all!!_

_~*Chante*~_


	10. Break Stuff

So, did you think I'd forgotten about you? Well, you should all know that isn't the case! I've been sick, preoccupied, blah blah blah for so long that I've damn near forgotten my own name. S'ok though.. I'm here now.. *sighs* I am sorry for taking so long on the update though.. I'll try to do better next time. Oh, and no shooting me over the amount of profanity in the lyrics.. The song fit so damn well! :-P

Plugs: Powers16, MistyDea, and Stef-Chan.. nuff said. :)

Disclaimer: I wish I was an Oscar Meyer Weiner..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heroes

Chapter Ten: Break Stuff

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*Its just one of those days*~**_

As most people can tell you, a day can only hold so many hours before it becomes a week, and only so many weeks are allowed before a month has come and gone. Unfortunately, that was exactly the case for our heroes. The night before the fight had come. Goku, Bulma, and Yamcha sat around the new kitchen table, all nursing beers, and all looking to say the least, concerned.

"Bulma, you've made awesome progress... I just hope it's enough. She's dead set on winning this thing." Goku replied, his expression unreadable.

**_~*When you don't wanna wake up*~_**

"It'll be enough. It has to be. I won't go back to him. And I'll gladly die so that I don't have to."

"Damn straight you won't!" Yamcha exclaimed as he reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "I'd never let that happen. I'd fight him myself if I have to."

**_~*Everything is fucked*~_**

"I wish you just would've let me settle this on my own, Bulma. Your cockiness is going to end up getting you killed." Goku shot her a glare, before sighing, and running a hand over her cheek. "I understand though. This is something you need to do, and I'm here for you. But I want you to know that if it looks like you don't have a chance, I'm going after him." She opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by a finger to her lips. "No buts. Now, get some sleep. I'm headed out to train a little. And if you're a good girl and go now, I think Yamcha's got a present for you." He replied with a smile as he walked away.

"Present, eh? Do tell." She asked her ex boyfriend excitedly.

**_~*Everybody sucks*~_**

"Yeah yeah, come on. I think you're gonna like it." He replied as he took her hand and led her down the hall toward her newly reconstructed bedroom. When they reached the door, Yamcha covered her eyes and led her into the room. He gave a little countdown before uncovering them, and quickly covering his ears.

And it was a good thing he did, because Bulma screamed.

**_~*You don't really know why*~_**

Loud.

Lying atop her bed was a gi. And not just any gi, her gi. But not just her gi. An exact replica of Goku and Yamcha's. Everything was exactly like theirs, with the exception of one thing. And she noted that with a smirk. 

**_~*But you wanna justify*~_**

It was made to be more form fitting. 

She ran over to the bed quickly, and picked the uniform up, squealing again as she found that she could actually touch it.

**_~*Rippin' someone's head off*~_**

It wasn't a dream.

She launched herself into Yamcha's arms, unbeknownst to the look on the man's face as she did so. He closed his eyes painfully for a moment as he felt her press against him, but quickly regained himself as he felt her move away.

**_~*No human contact*~_**

"So, you like it, eh?" Yamcha asked, his voice calm and collected.

"That would be an understatement. You have no idea how much this means to me."

**_~*And if you interact*~_**

"Good. Now, get some sleep so you can kick some Chichi ass in the morning, ok?" Yamcha leaned in and hugged the blue haired woman quickly before bidding her goodnight and walking back to his own room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~*Your life is on contract*~_**

_~*Yamcha's POV*~_

_I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer me truthfully, ok?_

**_~*Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker*~_**

_ What do you do when you fall in love with your ex girlfriend? AFTER she's already fallen in love with your best friend? Yeah, it's a tough one, take your time._

_ But, I have to warn you, there's no point, because there's no other answer, other than "You deal with the fact that you're going to die a lonely bandit."_

**_~*It's just one of those days!!*~_**

_ At least, that's all I can come up with._

_ Maybe it's just the fact that she's with him instead of me. But I don't really think that's it. I mean, I can't be jealous of GOKU, can I?_

**_~*Its all about the he says she says bullshit*~_**

_ Ok, so I'll be the first to admit it's more than a bit... strange.. to see Bulma in Goku's arms. But, I'm NOT jealous.._

_ Well, maybe a little._

**_~*I think you better quit lettin' shit slip*~_**

_ To tell you the truth though, they deserve each other. He's saved the earth more times than I can count, and she's well, she's perfect._

_ Oh, don't look at me like that, it's true! She's always been perfect. Ever since I've known her, she's been able to walk into a room and instantly cheer everyone up._

**_~*or you'll be leavin with a fat lip*~_**

_ Simply by being herself._

_ Yeah, I know, I never stopped loving her. Believe me, I've noticed. And unfortunately, I don't think I ever will._

**_~*Its all about the he says she says bullshit*~_**

_ Let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we? No use rubbing salt in a wound.. especially after you've already poured lemon juice into it._

_ I should have married her like she'd wanted. I shouldn't have been such a selfish prick. I should've listened more carefully when she'd talked about wanting children. I.. well, to put it simply, she grew up, and I didn't want to. And yes, I've kicked myself in the ass repeatedly for that one._

**_s~*I think you better quit talkin that shit*~_**

_ Ah well.. no use reminiscing about the past. I just wish I hadn't been such an ass to her then. Maybe I could've saved her from what Vegeta did to her. Maybe she'd be looking at me right now, how I see her looking at Goku._

_ Did I mention how strange that is? I don't think she EVER looked at me like that. Or maybe I was just too blind to see it._

**_~*Punk, so come and get it*~_**

_ Either way, it doesn't matter now._

_ But do me a favor... if Goku ever does anything to hurt her..._

**_~*It's just one of those days feelin' like a freight train.*~_**

_ Remind me to kill him..._

_ Yeah, I know.. He never would.. But it makes me feel better to think I'm doing SOMETHING right..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_ ~*First one to complain leaves with a blood stain.*~_**

Sweat literally poured down Goku's face as he began yet another grueling set of exercises in the high gravity. One could not say that his mind was completely on his training however, as that was obviously not the case. Anyone could look at his face and tell he was frightened.

Bulma had trained so hard over the past month..

**_~*Damn right I'm a maniac*~_**

But what if it wasn't enough.

What if she lost anyway?

**_~*You better watch your back, cuz I'm fuckin' up your program.*~_**

Of course, there was no way she'd ever go back to Vegeta... She'd made that much clear on her own. 

_ "It'll be enough. It has to be. I won't go back to him. And I'll gladly die so that I don't have to."_

**_~*And if you're stuck up, you just lucked up.*~_**

Her words rang out in his ears, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

That would never happen. This wasn't her fight. And if anything even remotely began to look like it wasn't going well, he wouldn't hesitate to step in.

**_~*Next in line to get fucked up*~_**

He couldn't..

She was all he had left.

**_~*Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker*~_**

With the exception of Gohan...

Gohan..

**_~*Its just one of those days!!*~_**

He hadn't even seen his son since the entire masquerade had started. Under normal circumstances, that never would've been the case.. But now, the hope of ever having his son look at him without hatred in his eyes seemed impossible. There was no telling what he'd been told.. most of it nowhere near the truth. The parts about Vegeta and Bulma would be edited out.. Goku would've slept with Bulma on Chichi's bed.. Things of that nature were inevitable.. and what 11 year old knew the difference? His mother was there to tell him her version.. and his father was nowhere around.

A child will believe nearly anything they're told.. And unfortunately, you can hardly ever believe what you hear.

_~***its all about the he says she says bullshit*~**_

Especially when it's coming from a conniving, manipulative, crazy, bitch.

But, that was beside the point.

**_~*I think you better quit lettin' shit slip*~_**

Goku had to concentrate on the one thing he definitely had left.

Bulma's love.. And even more importantly.. her trust.

**~_*or you'll be leavin with a fat lip*~_**

He'd said she'd never go back to him.. He promised he'd protect her.. no matter what the cost.

And he would.

**_~*Its all about the he says she says bullshit*~_**

He'd lay down his life for her if he needed to.. And never think twice about it.

To put it mildly, Goku was terrified.

**_~*I think you better quit talkin that shit*~_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn.

**_~*Punk, so come and get it*~_**

Normally such a tranquil time. Normally.

Of course, normally, you wouldn't be fighting your boyfriend's wife for both him and your freedom.

**_~*I feel like shit.*~_**

Normally.

Then again, there were always exceptions.

**_~*My suggestion is to keep your distance*~_**

This was one of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~*Cuz right now I'm dangerous*~_**

Bulma tossed about noisily in the bed, waking the light sleeper beside her. He glanced over at the clock and grimaced as he saw that it was already morning. After a moment of silent debate, he woke the blue haired beauty beside him with a gentle shake.

"Mmm.. Just five more minutes, mom..." She mumbled, causing Goku to laugh a little before resuming his mission.

**_~*We've all felt like shit and been treated like shit*~_**

"Bulma.. wake up.. It's morning."

"Huh? Goku? It's still early! I can still get some more sleep!"

**_~*All those mother fuckers that want to step up*~_**

"Not today, Bulma."

"Oh.. It's that morning, huh? And lemme guess.. we have no idea what time they're coming, do we?"

**_~*I hope you know I pack a chainsaw*~_**

"No.. but knowing Vegeta, when would you say he's most likely to be here?"

"Probably when I was sleeping.. Oh.. I see your point.. " She answered, before regretfully climbing out of her warm bed.

**_~*I'll skin your ass raw*~_**

"See? If you'd have just let me take care of this for you, you COULD have slept in.. But nooooo.. You just HAD to go and agree to something this stupid...."

"Goku.. It's too early..."

**_~*And if my day keeps goin' this way*~_**

Goku merely grinned, before ducking the hairbrush she threw at him. The grin changed to uncontrollable laughter as she slammed the door in his face angrily, her face blood red.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~*I just might.. break something tonight*~_**

"Wake up!" A gruff voice called loudly, but the brown haired woman barely even stirred. "Did you hear me? I said WAKE. UP!!" Vegeta roared, and this time, Chichi was awake and on her feet in less that a second.

"Jesus, Vegeta! You didn't have to yell!"

**_~*its all about the he says she says bullshit*~_**

"Well, if you weren't so damned lazy all the time, I WOULDN'T have yelled!!" He yelled, his face showing his true anger.

"Whatever... When are we going? I'm ready to just get this over with." She replied with a smirk to rival Vegeta's own.

_**~*I think you better quit lettin' shit slip*~**_

"Soon.. but remember what I told you. If my suspicions are correct, then she's got more to worry about than herself. And if that's the case, make sure she knows it right before the final blow's dealt.. That should be enough for phase two to go over smoothly.. But for fuck's sake.. DON'T FORGET!!" He screamed as he thumped her head as if to drive the point home.

"I know, I know! We've been over this a million times! Can we just go already!"

**_~*Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip*~_**

"Of course! If you plan on going in THAT!" Vegeta pointed to the flimsy nightgown Chichi was currently clad in.

"Good point.. Gimme five to change.." She muttered, her cheeks burning a dark crimson color.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seven A.M.... Quite possibly the last hour Bulma Briefs would ever see. Yet for some reason, she felt no panic at the impending battle. Not even when she saw the two figures touch down beside the gravity chamber. And still none as she walked down the steps, and across the hall to the living room to alert the guys. They obviously already knew, however, as they were standing stiffly beside the door, watching the door intently as she walked in. They exchanged on simple look before walking outside, onto the battle field.

**_~*Its all about the he says she says bullshit*~_**

The two women glared at each other coldly as they advanced toward the center of Capsule Corporation's giant yard. Chichi hissed at the blue haired beauty, while Bulma just made a rather obscene gesture to the woman and kept walking.

"Tell me.. What makes you think you can win this?" Chichi snarled at the other woman, who was at that moment conversing with Goku and Yamcha.

Bulma turned slowly to face the woman, and with a small smile, answered her question.

**_~*I think you better quit talkin that shit.*~_**

"I don't think I can.. I know I can... There's a difference. Care to let me demonstrate?" Without waiting for an answer, Bulma slashed out with her right hand and sliced Chichi's cheek open with her fingernails.

And then, all hell broke loose.

**_~*Punk, so come and get it*~_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Muwahaha!! That was just MEAN, wasn't it? Juppers.. thought so.. Look, it's 3:00 in the morning, so don't blame me cuz it sucked, k? The next chap's gonna be soooooo much better.... After all.. It IS the fight.. What could be better? :-D

Love ya guys!!

~*Chante*~


	11. Through the rain

Hey guys, me again, reminding you I'm here.

Don't shoot me.. I know, too long again.. Bad week, month, year thing's happening again.. at least I'm still trying though!

Disclaimer: It's as BAD as you think, and they ARE out to get you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heroes

Chapter 11: Through the rain

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on Heroes:

_ The two women glared at each other coldly as they advanced toward the center of Capsule Corporation's giant yard. Chichi hissed at the blue haired beauty, while Bulma just made a rather obscene gesture to the woman and kept walking._

_ "Tell me.. What makes you think you can win this?" Chichi snarled at the other woman, who was at that moment conversing with Goku and Yamcha._

_ Bulma turned slowly to face the woman, and with a small smile, answered her question._

_ "I don't think I can.. I know I can... There's a difference. Care to let me demonstrate?" Without waiting for an answer, Bulma slashed out with her right hand and sliced Chichi's cheek open with her fingernails._

_ And then, all hell broke loose._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*When you get caught in the rain with no where to run*~**

At first, it seemed as though the two were equally matched. Then, as if by some strange twist of fate, Bulma gained the upper hand. She landed a swift kick to the side of Chichi's head, sending the brown haired woman sailing into the side of the gravity chamber, causing it to crumble to the ground. Yamcha opened his mouth to give a victorious cheer, but was quickly stopped by Goku.

**~*When you're distraught and in pain without anyone*~**

"Not yet.. I know her better than that." Goku told him softly, before gesturing to the rubble that was once the gravity chamber. "See?"

Just as the word was spoken, the debris began to shift, and a hand shot up, followed quickly by the rest of the bruised and battered brown haired woman's body.

**~*When you keep crying out to be saved*~**

"From what you know so far, does she have a chance?" Yamcha asked, the concern that he'd been trying to hide showing through clearly.

"I don't know, Yamcha. I get the feeling that Chichi's not letting us in on something... Like there's something that I don't know yet... I don't like that feeling." He answered, before both men shot their hands out quickly. They each grasped one of Bulma's shoulder as she whizzed through the gap between them. They silently sat her back down on the ground, each passing her a reassuring smile, before she took to the air again, headed back toward Chichi.

**~*But nobody comes and you feel so far away*~**

"She's gotten a lot stronger since you two were...together." Yamcha muttered as he motioned to Goku's... technically... wife.

"She's had Vegeta training her. The only thing that worries me is that she had such a head start on Bulma." Goku replied, his voice calm, until he noticed Bulma plummet to the Earth. She hit the ground solidly, her body creating a large crater as she was driven into the ground.

**~*That you just can't find your way home*~**

"Fuck!!" Both Goku and Yamcha exclaimed, before rushing over to where she'd struck the ground. They only made it halfway, however, before she emerged from the hole, bleeding slightly, but looking hardly worse for the wear. Both men gave a large sigh of relief as she emerged, but both were quickly sent running again when they saw her stumble, then fall to her knees, and then face-plant into the ground.

**~*You can get there alone*~**

Goku was by her side in less that a second, senzu bean in his outstretched hand. He had just moved to place the precious bean in her mouth, when someone's foot caught his hand and sent the bean flying.

"Ah ah ah, Kakarot.. You wouldn't be trying to cheat, would you? Restoring her power and leaving your wife all beaten and bruised? That wouldn't be very nice, now would it?"

**~*It's okay, what you say is*~**

"Fuck you, Vegeta. You know Chichi had the unfair advantage in this! She's been training for years! Bulma started a month ago." He gave a quick glance to the woman lying prone on the ground, before looking back up at the Saiyan Prince. "Vegeta... I know you love her... why can't you let me at least give her a chance?"

Vegeta's face never changed at mention of loving Bulma. He merely glanced beside him to where the senzu bean was lying. He kicked the bean toward the other Saiyan with the toe of his boot.

**~*I can make it through the rain*~**

Goku never thanked the other man.. There would have been no point. There was still too much riding on their rivalry. But, he owed him something more precious to him than almost anything else in the world, and that was something Son Goku never took lightly.

He lifted her head gently in his arms, smiling warmly down at her when he saw her give him a weak smirk.

**~*I can stand up once again on my own*~**

"Guess I never gave his pride enough credit, huh?" She asked softly, before a bought of coughing overcame her, and she leaned to the side. Blood poured from her mouth, covering the pants of Goku's gi, staining the normally orange fabric a dark crimson color. "How bout that bean?"

"Can you chew it?"

**~*And I know that I'm strong enough to mend*~**

"Yeah, I'll manage. Kinda hurts, but that's ok.. The searing pain just set in, so it's not as bad." She tried to joke, but another coughing fit overtook her. Goku gently placed the bean in her mouth, and she began chewing, albeit slowly. The changes this time were almost instant, the increase in her ki having been sufficient enough to speed up the process dramatically.

"Feeling better?"

**~*And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith*~**

"You have no idea." She muttered, before hopping to her feet, and whirling around to face the other woman, who, at that moment, was locked in conversation with Vegeta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why in God's name would you let her eat the Senzu? I had her! I was just about to tell her about the baby, just like you told me to!"

**~*And I live one more day and I make it through the rain*~**

"It wasn't time yet. There's something I have to check first.. something I didn't notice before."

"What's that?"

**~*And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in*~**

"None of your fucking business, that's what! Now, if you're so concerned with that idiot Kakarot, then why don't you just go over there and fight already? To be honest, you're getting on my nerves."

"Fine, fine.. I still don't see why I couldn't just kill her when I had the chance." She replied snidely, before taking to the air, Bulma hot on her heels.

**~*You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't like this...." Goku mumbled softly to the man standing beside him.

"What's to like? I didn't like the idea from the very beginning, if you'll remember."

**~*And you'll find what you need to prevail*~**

"It's not the idea that I don't like... It's the way Chichi and Vegeta are acting.. There's something... strange about them. Something I can't quite place..."

"Yeah, they're psycho."

**~*What you say is*~**

"No.. It's something else.... Something..unnatural."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*I can make it through the rain*~**

"You honestly think that little bean's gonna help you win this? You should just give up.. There's nothing else for you here."

"Shut up!" Bulma cried, before punching the other woman square in the jaw.

**~*I can stand up once again on my own*~**

Chichi recoiled a bit, but quickly caught herself, and turned to continue her carefully composed speech.

"You think Goku wants you? How could he possibly want you, when the Prince of all Saiyans doesn't? Think about it! You were nothing more than Vegeta's whore! Do you think my sweet, caring Goku could possibly want something as filthy as you? Please! He's got a family with me, Bulma. Or have you forgotten that? Why not just let him come home? Why not let him see his son again? Because I guarantee you, he'll never see Gohan again until you're dead." She whispered hatefully, taking the fact that Bulma had been caught off guard to deliver a roundhouse kick to her mid section.

**~*And I know that I'm strong enough to mend*~**

She wasn't planning on Bulma catching it, however.

Bulma's hand shot up quickly to grab Chichi's foot, making the other woman cry out in alarm. "THAT was it? THAT was your big suicide speech? Puhleeze! You actually think something like THAT would make me give up? If I'm a whore, then Goku must like it... That's all I'm gonna say."

**~*And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith*~**

"But..." Chichi began, but she never got another word out of her mouth, because she was suddenly yanked away from Bulma, and hurtling toward the ground with such speed that she didn't even realize she was moving until her body collided with a nearby tree.. Bulma looked back at the spot where Chichi had been only a moment ago, only to find her suddenly replaced by none other than Yamcha.

"Bulma, something's wrong."

**~*And I live one more day and I make it through the rain*~**

"What are you talking about?"

Yamcha never answered, however, just gestured toward the ground, where Goku and Vegeta were currently locked in a rather heated battle. Bulma started to head to the ground, but a hand on her arm quickly stopped her.

"Leave them alone, Bulma... You're only gonna be a weakness to Goku if you go down there."

**~*And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid*~**

"But.. why are they fighting? I thought Chichi and I were supposed to be the only ones fighting!" She cried, exasperated

"I don't know. I was just standing there, watching you two yakking, and then suddenly, Goku told me to go and make you stop fighting. That this wasn't your battle. So, here I am."

**~*There's nothing you can't face*~**

"But why?"

"Have you not figured it out yet?" Chichi's voice asked from behind her.

**~*And should they tell you you'll never pull through*~**

"What are you talking about?"

"God, you know your body worse than most twelve year olds! SURELY you've been able to feel the changes by now." She replied smugly.

**~*Don't hesitate, stand tall and say*~**

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well then, I'll enlighten you. I'll tell you what, no doubt, Vegeta has already told MY Goku."

**~*I can make it through the rain*~**

Bulma merely rolled her eyes, before attempting to head toward the ground again, Yamcha following closely behind her.

"You're pregnant, you know!" Chichi cried, sending both Bulma and Yamcha, as well as Goku and Vegeta whirling around to face her.

**~*I can stand up once again on my own*~**

"She's WHAT?!" Goku and Yamcha cried.

Bulma merely stared at her for a moment, before doing the only logical thing she could think to do. She fainted.

**~*And I know that I'm strong enough to mend*~**

It was then that Chichi saw the chance she'd been waiting for.

The chance to finish it all.

**~*And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith*~**

She sped down toward Bulma, ki blast in hand, the deadly ball aimed straight at her heart.

She would have made contact too, had Vegeta not taken this moment to stop her.

**~*And I live one more day and I make it through the rain*~**

"Have you lost your ever loving mind?! I told you to wait! I didn't tell you to blurt it out, and then kill her! If you do that, then we'll both catch hell for it!."

"I apologize, Inugi-sama... I forgot."

**~*I can make it through the rain*~**

"Inugi-sama?" Yamcha and Goku both asked at once, earning them a strange look from the other two.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked softly, though the glint in his eye told otherwise.

**~*And I live once again*~**

"Yes, dearest, what ARE you talking about?" Chichi replied, before giving a sadistic little smile.

Goku fell back into a fighting stance.

**~*And I live one more day*~**

"Who are you?"

**~*And I can make it through the rain*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

*Gasps* It DOES have a plot! But.. The only question I ask of you, is who IS this Inugi-sama? And if he's there.. Then where's Vegeta? And is this really Chichi? Or has she met the same fate as Vegeta?

Only way to find out is to stick around for the next chappie!

Also, I'm sending out a little plug for my website. If you wanna read the lemons for this fic ,or any other one, for that matter, head over to http://www.ffump.com

If you wanna be added to my update list, jut simply email this little addy right here Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com

Later guys!

Lovies!

~*VP*~


	12. It's my Life

Hey guys! Look! Look! It's updated! I know! I know! *dies* And look! It's Big J! He left me a review! HIYA! Life just seemed so bleak and boring without him around to criticize everything I did! Again.. YAY!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heroes

Chapter Twelve: It's my life

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time, on Heroes:_

_ "Inugi-sama?" Yamcha and Goku both asked at once, earning them a strange look from the other two._

_ "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked softly, though the glint in his eye told otherwise._

_ "Yes, dearest, what ARE you talking about?" Chichi replied, before giving a sadistic little smile._

_ Goku fell back into a fighting stance._

_ "Who are you?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*This ain't a song for the broken-hearted *~_

Vegeta, (as he'll be called for now, to save as much confusion as possible), merely smirked. His eyes darted back and forth from Goku to Yamcha once, before finally settling on Bulma, who was still passed out, tossed carefully over Yamcha's shoulder.

Goku gave a slight growl upon noticing the stranger's gaze fall upon Bulma's limp form. "You'd do well to never let your eyes so much as accidentally fall on her again, do you understand me?" Goku snarled, still poised to fight, should the need arise, which really didn't seem like that strange a possibility.

_~*No silent prayer for the faith-departed *~_

Vegeta's gaze remained on her for a moment longer, a look of recognition seeming to cross his features for a split second, before settling back into the same distant stony glare that Goku had grown so accustomed to over the last year.

It wasn't the same as the normal look he gave.. That look had always held at least a bit of humor.

~*I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd*~

This look was completely devoid of emotion.

This look reminded Goku of the look he had seen in Frieza's eyes just as he realized that Goku had won.

_~*You're gonna hear my voice *~_

Vegeta must have regained his composure a bit then, because his trademark smirk returned.

Yamcha must have decided that then seemed like a good time to regain his voice, because he used it then, asking what seemed like the only logical question at the time. "Who the fuck ARE you?"

_~*When I shout it out loud*~_

Vegeta's smirk widened then. "Tell me, who do you THINK I am?" He asked nonchalantly, his arms crossed over his chest as though he had not a care in the world.

"I don't know. But I can tell you this. I'm going to find out who you are, and then, I'm going to find out what you did to Vegeta." Goku replied, his face scrunched up in obvious anger at the other man.

_~*It's my life *~_

Bulma began to come back to the land of the conscious then, and Yamcha sat her back on her own feet, keeping one arm under hers to help her to support herself. She pulled away from him, however, and walked towards the Saiyan Prince, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

She reached a hand up to touch the side of Vegeta's face, and remarkably, the man never flinched or moved away. "Vegeta's right here." She replied, before turning back to face the others. "He's been here all along."

_~*It's now or never *~_

Then, it was Yamcha's turn to speak again. "And how could you POSSIBLY know that?" He hissed angrily, his eyes never leaving those of his rival.

"I just know." She answered simply, before turning to Goku, and speaking again. "He's here, but he's a prisoner. All he can do is watch the story unfold, he can't alter the way the characters move..."

_~*I ain't gonna live forever *~_

"Bulma, I don't understand... Is this Vegeta, or not? Has someone taken Vegeta's body, is that it?" Goku asked, obviously confused at the entire situation.

"No.. Not his body.. Only his mind.." She replied, before grabbing her head, and falling quickly to her knees.

_~*I just want to live while I'm alive *~_

Goku was the first to her side, but she shooed him away a moment later, stating simply that she was alright. Goku's look showed his obvious hurt at her behavior.. but given the extenuating circumstances, he decided to suck it up and just deal.

"I'll have to give it to her, she's definitely got talent. That, and Vegeta needs to learn to keep his thoughts to himself." The imposter replied as he tapped one finger slightly on his temple.

_~*My heart is like an open highway *~_

"I'm through playing guessing games with you!" Bulma cried out suddenly, earning her questioning glares from all parties present. She regained herself then, and shot a quick glare at whatever it was that had taken control of the Saiyan Prince. "It's funny. All along, I blamed Vegeta for everything that happened. But it wasn't Vegeta, was it? It was NEVER Vegeta." She mused, one hand still clamped painfully on the side of her head.

"Ah, so you are paying attention, eh little one?" He asked with a smirk.

_~*Like Frankie said, I did it my way*~_

Which was promptly wiped off as her hand connected with his face. "Never call me that." She hissed, her blue eyes glowing nearly black from anger. "Vegeta called me that.. and YOU are NOT Vegeta."

Goku moved beside her, afraid of what retribution she might incur for losing her temper like that.

_~*I just wanna live while I'm alive *~_

Remarkably, all the man did was cross his arms again. "You'll never be able to find him again, Bulma. And if you did, it would never be the same for you, and you know it. Could you really look at him the same after all that you've shared with his mortal enemy?" He asked calmly, his eyes shining brightly at the hurt look that crossed her features.

_~*It's my life *~_

She regained herself rather quickly, however, a smirk on her face to match Vegeta's own. "No. It would never be the same. But I won't leave Vegeta to you. YOU tried to take away my life. You're taking away Vegeta's right now. You made me hate him.." She took a deep breath before continuing, her voice no louder than his had been before. "Where is he?"

_~*This is for the ones who stood their ground *~_

The imposter actually burst into a fit of laughter then, small tears burning their way down his cheeks. "That was it? That's your answer as to how to appear menacing? I told you once that you'd never find him. At least not the same Vegeta that you knew. He's seen everything you've been through. Every move you've made with your precious Goku.. Every word you've spoken to Yamcha.. Every tear you've shed as you cursed his name. Your Prince has seen and felt everything. Do you honestly think he could look at you as anything else than a whore?"

_~*For Tommy and Gina who never backed down*~_

He might have considered continuing on after that line, but he never got a chance, because he suddenly found himself flying backwards through the air at a rather alarming rate.

Goku had obviously heard enough.

_~*Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake *~_

"You're going to tell us who you are, Or I'm going to rip your head off." He replied as he walked nonchalantly to where he had knocked the other man to.

"You wouldn't even fight me. You really think you're man enough to kill me?" Vegeta asked with a snarl, before turning to face the, until now, silent Chichi.

_~*Luck ain't even lucky *~_

"He's not man enough for much, actually.. That's just the way he's always been, though. Nothing like you, Inugi-sama." She replied with a grin, before sauntering over to where the other man stood.

And then, that was it.

_~*Got to make your own breaks *~_

In the blink of an eye, with no more than five drops of blood being spilled, Vegeta fired a blast straight through the dark haired woman's heart, the heat from the potent beam cauterizing the wound before the blood could even begin to spill.

Bulma walked over to where Goku stood, and placed a hand on his arm. "Could you hear her too? Like I hear Vegeta?" She asked, her eyes swollen and tear stained. Regardless of what might have been happening now, Chichi had once been one of her best friends.

_~*It's my life *~_

"No." He replied, almost sadly. "Chichi blocked me out of her thoughts a long time ago. Her story doesn't follow the same line that Vegeta's does. This isn't something that's taken over her life.. This is just the bitter thing she's become. " He answered softly, before leaning over and closing the eyes of the woman that had, not quite so long ago, meant more to him that the world.

He stood upright again, his eyes and hair having shifted from their normal dark color to the colors of a Super Saiyan. "Chichi wasn't a saint." He replied softly, a tear actually escaping the corner of his eyes. "But she was no threat to you."

_~*And it's now or never *~_

"But it was ok for her to meet her death by your girlfriend's hands?" Vegeta asked with a smirk, obviously pleased with the current turn of events.

"You, and Chichi challenged Bulma. She fought to save her own life, not to take someone else's. But you.. You took advantage of an already upset woman, you made her believe that you had all the answers in the world, and then you took the last thing she had left, her life, away from her." Goku replied, his voice eerily calm. 

_~*I ain't gonna live forever *~_

The rather unhappy Super Saiyan took a minute to massage a kink out of his neck, before continuing. "I'll repeat what I said a minute ago. You're going to tell us where Vegeta is, or I'm going to rip your head off and hand it to her as payment." He gestured to Bulma then, who cringed slightly at the thought of having Vegeta's head in her hands.. or at least what looked like a reasonable facsimile of Vegeta's head.

"But if you rip my head off, how would that help you find your precious prince?" The man asked quickly, thinking of course that he had the upper hand in the situation.

~*I just want to live while I'm alive *~

"You're right, it would take a bit longer to find him, but it would by no means be impossible, I'm fairly certain that Bulma here could make enough sense out of the things he's babbling now to get a good idea as to where he's at... Plus, hearing your head go crunch under her foot would make me feel so much better." Goku approached him then, his aura glowing a brilliant golden color. He stretched his hand out and fit it around the other man's neck. "See? Perfect fit."

Bulma gave a sudden cry then, before running over to where Goku stood, and pulling his hand away.

_~*My heart is like an open highway *~_

"Vegeta says there's more that I need to know first, or this guy's right, we'll never be able to find him." She replied simply, before turning back to the imposter. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was quickly silenced as Yamcha pulled her to the side.

"I hate to be the one to think logically about all of this, but has it occurred to you that you SHOULDN'T be able to talk to Vegeta?!" He asked, completely flabbergasted that she hadn't seemed to think of that before.

_~*Like Frankie said *~_

"It's a bond, Yamcha." Goku replied, his eyes darting quickly from the imposter to Bulma and back again. 

"Best I can tell, it's a Saiyan thing." Bulma continued, though you could tell by the tone of her voice that it was the last thing she wanted to talk about at the moment.

_~*I did it my way *~_

"But.. Ok, I'll buy that somehow you're linked up with the insane Prince.. but why couldn't you hear it before?"

"Because someone was blocking it from me. Someone a lot stronger than me." She replied, her eyes locked firmly on Vegeta's. "He thought it might be fun to watch me get killed by Chichi...But there was a side effect to all of this that he hadn't counted on."

_~*I just want to live while I'm alive *~_

Yamcha merely blinked.

"I got one hell of a lot stronger. Stronger now, than he had ever anticipated me becoming. Strong enough to hear him again." She answered, never once breaking eye contact. "But that's not everything. There's more to this story.. and I want to know everything you know, right now." She hissed to the other man, before placing her hand around the man's neck, as Goku's had been just minutes before. "And you're going to tell me, or I'M going to rip your head off." Her face held a smirk that she could only have picked up from one other place in the world.

_~*'Cause it's my life *~_

"You try to make yourself sound like a saint." Inugi whispered softly, whether from the story, or from Bulma's grip on his windpipe, none could be sure.

"I'm nothing of the sort," she answered, "So, what did Vegeta do to you? Destroy your race? Your planet?"

_~*Better stand tall when they're calling you out *~_

The bastard actually had the nerve to laugh at her then.

"You think this has something to do with VEGETA?" He asked in between gasps, his face turning a deep red from lack of oxygen.

~*Don't bend, don't break*~

Bulma merely sat there, confused for a moment, before raising an eyebrow ever so slightly and speaking. "Ok, I'll bite. If this was nothing about Vegeta, then why are you here? Why even bother? Revenge would have been the only motive I could think of that even would have made sense in this situation." She continued, though her bafflement was easily seen.

She wasn't alone though, Goku and Yamcha were standing there, jaws nearly to the floor, dumbfounded looks playing on both of their faces. For once, Vegeta HADN'T been the one to make the evil guy angry? That was new..

_~* baby, don't back down *~_

Inugi finally stopped laughing after a moment, then focused his attention back on the blue haired woman in front of him. "It's revenge alright, you at least got that much right, but it has NOTHING to do with your little Saiyan Prince. He was just something fun that we came up with after the fact... No, not Vegeta at all." As he spoke, his features began to change, not very noticeably at first, and then gradually more dramatically, until Bulma finally had to release her hold on him and back away. "The reason I'm here, Ms. Brief's, is YOU." He hissed angrily.

Bulma could only assume that the creature wore a smirk on his lips. She would have been more certain, but his face had melted into nothing more than a giant blob of ooze. His arms might have been crossed as well, had there not suddenly become twelve of them, all dripping the same ooze that had covered the rest of his body.

It was then that Bulma decided she was glad she hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, because the contents of her stomach was spilled suddenly all over the ground.

_~*It's my life*~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ Ruh Roh.. What in Kami's name IS this thing? And is Vegeta actually alive? Or is there something deeper happening? Find out next time!_

_Love ya!_

_~*Vegetas-Princess*~_


End file.
